


Visitations (Definitely not Angelic)

by die_traumerei



Series: Castle Terra [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Brief transphobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friendship, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lesbian Character of Color, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pegging, Sex, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Useless Lesbians, and adoring the shit out of her, meeting your wife's old girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: An old school chum of Aziraphale's comes to visit. Cue long drunken nights by the fire, some fun adventure, and lots and lots of stories. Only some of which are incredibly embarrassing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Castle Terra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801759
Comments: 68
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, next Castle Terra story! This is all written, so I'll update a chapter a day until it's all posted.

“Oh, oh, oh, _Crowley_ , ahh!” Aziraphale threw her head back and wailed, clutching a pillow because it would be rude to grab Crowley's head. She screamed, short and sweet, when the orgasm rocketed through her, shaking, feeling her softest bits jiggle. Crowley loved when she wobbled like that, it was the cutest thing.

“No, no no, I can't take anoth-aaaah!” she wailed, because the demon between her legs wasn't giving up. Did Crowley even need to _breathe_? Apparently not, considering the way she had her face between Aziraphale' legs, licking and suckling and nuzzling away, her hands strong on Aziraphale's thighs. Massaging away any tension where her thighs were stretched apart, her vulva open and Crowley _not stopping_.

“It's too muh-muh- _aughhh_!” She really did scream as somehow her beloved wrung _another_ orgasm from her, her hips jerking, moaning, vision going dark and sparkly as she shook, electricity going through her body.

Aziraphale moaned softly as it faded away, and moaned loudly when Crowley lowered her legs. “Owwww....”

“I know, baby,” Crowley cooed. “You worked really hard. But it's time to rest. Lunch will be here soon.”

Aziraphale moaned her agreement and smiled, the warmth of afterglow replacing the near-pain of so much pleasure, and the ache in her thighs faded a little. Her clitoris throbbed sweetly, and she was being settled on her side, cuddled amongst so many pillows and tucked under a warm quilt, with her very own demoness to keep her warm. Because of course Crowley snuggled in beside her, gentle and giving, the most amazing lover Aziraphale could ever ask for.

“There we go,” she murmured. “My pretty girl. You come _so_ beautifully, you know.”

Aziraphale smiled proudly, cuddled in Crowley's arms. Beloved and loving; the perfect way to spend a day off.

She dozed while Crowley stroked her hair and eased her back to reality with little kisses and quiet. It was an overcast winter day, a very  _January_ sort of day, and apparently Crowley had taken the term 'pillow princess' quite literally, going by how she'd surrounded Aziraphale with softness.

“Mrs Moonchild is going to wonder where every pillow in the castle got to,” Aziraphale teased, when she could make words again. She and Crowley were lying a little apart so they could see each other. And so she could feel Crowley up, fingertips caressing her breasts.

“Mrs Moonchild got all these _for_ me,” Crowley teased. “I just told her I wanted more for you, and here we are. How _do_ you charm everyone?”

“I honestly don't know!” Aziraphale protested, laughing. “I don't think I'm that charming, really!”

Crowley giggled, and squeezed her waist. “Well, you are, angel, just a burden you'll have to live with.” She grinned, and kissed her. “Everyone loves you.”

“Stop, you're being silly.” Aziraphale gave her a little shove, and yelped when Crowley almost fell off of the narrow bed, catching her quickly and hauling her to safety. “See! I almost pushed you on the ground!”

Crowley giggled, getting her arms properly around her angel. “I know, I don't know what everyone else sees in you.” She tilted Aziraphale's chin up, and kissed her tenderly. “You're not nice at all.”

“You're the only one who understands me,” Aziraphale sighed happily. “Oh, that feels lovely.”

Crowley was cupping one of her breasts, just holding it gently. They were both a little worn out from a marathon bout of sex, but she could wriggle down the bed easily enough and kiss Aziraphale's breast, mouth her nipple, suckling and licking until it peaked hard, then nuzzling the soft inner curve. There was a brand-new stretch mark there, and Crowley was very excited to be able to lick and kiss it as it turned from red to silver, a beautiful new mark on her love's skin.

There was a soft knock that announced lunch had been laid outside the door, and Crowley popped right up, throwing on Aziraphale's dressing-gown to retrieve the tray, just to keep from scandalizing anyone who might be wandering past.

Aziraphale snuggled back into her cloud of softness, listening to the homey sounds of Crowley walking across the library, the door, the soft whistle of wind around the castle. This was only her second January at Terra, but she felt safe and home and comfortable, her little world already familiar.

“Mail call!” Crowley said cheerfully, bringing the great tray over and setting it down. Something treacherous in Aziraphale's mind twinged – Crowley was a _princess_ , what on earth was Aziraphale doing lying abed and making her fetch and carry, for _her_ , some useless orphan?

She shook her head and sat up, banishing the old learned pattern away. Crowley loved to do for her, and Aziraphale did for her in turn. They were partners – wives, in a way. There was no anger here, or cruelty, unless you counted Crowley wringing another orgasm out of her while she screamed to the heavens.

“Hullo there, beautiful.” Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a kiss. “Food or mail first?”

“Food, please,” Aziraphale admitted. “You've got my appetite up, demoness.” She smiled, and touched the edge of her own dressing-gown. “I love seeing you in my clothes, by the way.”

“I know. I love wearing them,” Crowley teased, turning back to lunch and making Aziraphale a generous plate. “I got a letter too – do you mind terribly reading it to me?”

“Of course not, _never_ ,” Aziraphale scolded gently. She dug into lunch happily, and was pleased to see Crowley eating with appetite too. Good. She sometimes forgot, or only ate a few bites when they had days like this and Crowley only wanted to serve Aziraphale and give her pleasure. 

They ate the good, hot food together, filling their bellies and fueling up for a long afternoon and evening of making love, cuddling and kissing and experimenting with what felt good. Crowley had already promised to try tying her to a chair later, and Aziraphale had a brand-new dildo she wanted to try out on Crowley. And an added treat – she had a harness to wear it, if that was a thing her lady would enjoy.

But first was snuggling and resting for a bit; the dishes set outside the door and Crowley taking off the gown, kindly disrobing where Aziraphale could take her in. She sat on the edge of the bed, and drew her Crowley close, kissing the soft skin of her belly, reaching her hands up to cup her breasts, squeeze a little, and slide down her waist to her hips. Crowley's cock lay soft, quiescent, and Aziraphale leaned over to kiss the wiry puff of pubic hair, and cup her cock and balls gently. She had recently become enamoured of Crowley's un-aroused genitals, loving how they nestled softly in her hands, how she could kiss and nuzzle.

(“It's not going to stay soft if you keep doing that,” Crowley had told her, utterly bemused by this.

“I don't care,” Aziraphale had said. “And you hush. I've never had a cock to play with before. It's so _cute_.”

Crowley had fallen back laughing hard. “ _Cute_ ?”

“Cute. Sexy. Beautiful. I _love_ your girldick,” Aziraphale told her, her touch growing firmer. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You are the most ridiculous woman,” Crowley said.

“I am not! It's not my fault your body is perfect.”

Crowley had lain back, suddenly a little too full of emotion to talk. Aziraphale  _loved her body_ . Cock and balls and narrow hips and small tits and...beauty. Her beauty.

And then she didn't think anything at all, the way Aziraphale was kissing around her hips and, trying out something she'd heard from other girls, pushing her breasts together  _around_ Crowley's cock. 

It had all ended with a wonderful orgasm, quickly followed by helpless laughter and surprised yowls and not actually helping very much when Aziraphale got come in her eye. Really, it was the two of them in a microcosm.)

Back in the present, Aziraphale left off with a kiss to Crowley's hip, and invited her under the blankets, the two of them cuddling together and going through their mail.

“Oh, lovely, it's from Anthony!” Aziraphale reported, having insisted on reading Crowley's letter first. 

“You just like him best because he's good with horses,” Crowley grumbled.

“Well, yes, dear,” Aziraphale said, breaking the seal and settling her head against Crowley's shoulder. The letter itself was affectionate and cheerful, a bit over-focused on horse-racing, but generally good fun for both of them.

“I'll dictate a reply later,” Crowley decided, and kissed the top of Aziraphale's hair. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Only in the morning. Come by after lunch, darling, and we'll sort it out,” Aziraphale said, and enjoyed her little squeeze. Crowley had given herself a terrible headache trying to answer a long, chatty letter, and Aziraphale had made her promise to dictate from then on – while swapping out cool cloths for her brow. She loved her demon's eyes, unique and wholly and only Crowley's, but did wish that they didn't make it so hard for her to read and write. Still, that was what Aziraphale was for, to be Crowley's eyes when it hurt too much.

She quickly worked through her own mail. Two letters from other Librarians, one answering a query and the other asking her for something; she'd have to set aside a good day or three to find the records and copy them out. And the real treat – a letter from an old school chum.

“It's from Asha,” she told Crowley happily, opening it up and hungrily reading the familiar writing. “Sends love, hopes we had a good Christmas. Her cold cleared up, good. Wants to know if I managed to get you out of socialising with your family again,” Aziraphale added dryly, and Crowley giggled.

“ _No_ , you're a useless wife,” she teased, poking Aziraphale in her belly.

“You could sprain _your_ ankle and have to spend two weeks on crutches,” Aziraphale said sweetly.

“Honestly, I might,” Crowley muttered. Christmas had been _busy_ , hardly a spare moment to cuddle Aziraphale. Awful season.

Her angel just poked her right back in the tummy, still reading ahead. “Work, work, too cold to go outside, oh gosh, she's as bad as you are, darling, for hating the cold. Oh!”

“Everything all right?” Crowley asked quickly.

“Better than,” Aziraphale giggled. “She wants to visit! There's a little bit of research she can do here, but honestly, it's mostly to see us. Ooh, she'll be my first visitor!” Aziraphale laughed and hugged her letter. “How perfect!”

“First lover, first visitor...” Crowley teased her, snaking her hand under the covers to brush her fingertips against Aziraphale's labia, making her squeak with surprise. “I like her already. She's got drive.”

Aziraphale gave her a little swat, and finished reading the letter, reporting the highlights to Crowley. “She can come for a few days in a fortnight, oh, darling, let's put her up in the green room? Right between the two of us, that way. Sends her best wishes. Looking forward to meeting you, can we go riding if the weather holds, and so on,” she finished, smiling softly at the kind words. “Truly, Crowley, I can't wait for the two of you to meet, you'll adore one another.”

“I'm sure,” Crowley said, slipping her arms around Aziraphale. “But honey, you'll mostly want time for just the two of you. Gossip about Librarian stuff and old friends and such.”

“A bit, probably. But you're my best friend,” Aziraphale said. “I'm not going to...to put you away on a shelf, because another friend is visiting!”

Crowley blushed. “I didn't think you would. But Aziraphale, I'm not educated like – ”

“You stop _right there_ , demon,” Aziraphale said firmly. “Who has spent hours – _multiple times_ – teaching me the most incredible things with just an orrery and your memory? Crowley, you can't read very much. That's not your fault. Your eyes were made differently. It says _nothing_ about how intelligent you are, or if you're intellectually curious, or anything.”

“I just don't want to embarrass you,” Crowley said softly.

“Then we'll keep you off a horse.” Aziraphale turned and cuddled Crowley deep in her arms. “I love you. But I _like_ you too, and part of that is I like how smart you are, how clever, how you know things I don't, and you're so happy to teach me.” She touched her nose to Crowley's. “I want to show you off to my friends, let them see what a gem I landed.”

Crowley smiled shyly, and rested her head on Aziraphale's shoulder. “All right, fine, I know better than to argue with you when you're like this.”

“What, right?” Aziraphale grinned widely at the look she got for _that_. “I am, you know. Oh, Crowley. I love you. I want everyone else to love you too, that's all.”

Crowley smiled softly, a little shyly. “Hey. Um, does she know about the whole...my gender thing?”

“No, love. I figured that wasn't mine to tell.” Aziraphale smoothed Crowley's hair out of her face, and touched the scar on the side of her face, not sure why, but hoping it was a comfort. “I can tell her, or not. It's up to you, darling.”

Crowley was quiet for a long time.

“Will she mind?” she finally asked.

“No, beloved. If she does, then she's not welcome here,” Aziraphale said firmly.

“Angel!”

“I mean it,” Aziraphale said. “I can't do much about your relatives, but for _my_ guests? They use your name and treat you as a woman, or they don't get to visit.”

Crowley blushed, and kissed Aziraphale fiercely. “ _Thank you_ .”

“Don't you _ever_ thank me for treating you like a person,” Aziraphale said, then softened. “But also, you're welcome. I love you. Baby, do you want me to tell her, when I write her back? I don't have to, it's not really anybody's business.”

“No, I want her to know,” Crowley said slowly. “You're right, it's mostly not something I go around shouting about. But she's someone special to you. I'd rather she knew ahead of time. Can you ask her to keep it to herself, though? I mean, it's not some vast secret, I'm gossiped about a fair amount as it is, just. Please?”  
“Of course, love. Crowley, this is all in your hands,” Aziraphale said seriously. “ _You_ decide, as much as you can, who knows what.” She smiled. “I'll tell her, though. The way you told me, my brave girl.”

“You remember that?” Crowley asked, laughing.

“Love, I kept that letter,” Aziraphale said, puzzled. “It's in my jewellery box.”

“Wait, what?”

“And why wouldn't I!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “You were so brave, and I loved you so much already – all right, maybe not _love_ , it had been about a week since I'd met you. But you were _so_ brave.” Aziraphale smiled shyly. “I know I won't get many letters from you, darling. So I treasure the ones I have. I kept it, I _keep_ it, with the other most precious things I own.”

“I--! You--! Ngk!” Crowley yowled and pounced and kissed Aziraphale hard, and letters past and present were entirely forgotten as Crowley kissed her frantically, caressed her, their bodies curling and entwining in a way that was already second nature. It was definitely no longer time to rest.

Much later, after experimenting with silk scarves and chairs, after Crowley had been tenderly and thoroughly fucked, her ankles up on Aziraphale's shoulders so they could be face-to-face and Aziraphale could kiss her feather-soft while she danced them along the edge of orgasm for as long as they both could stand. After Crowley'd got revenge by pointedly caressing and licking and suckling Aziraphale's breasts and only touching the  _outside_ of her thighs until her angel was a sobbing, begging mess. After Aziraphale was wrung out, weeping and overstimulated, and Crowley had gently traced her scar with a soft fingertip, lingering where she knew sensation was dulled or nonexistent, smiling and telling Aziraphale the many, many reasons she was loved, how she was strong and resilient and how Crowley was so proud of her.

After all of that, it was very late, and they fell asleep in each others' arms in the narrow bed under a frosty January sky, infinite stars shining down on them. Aziraphale woke in the night, briefly and for no real reason, but was struck by the palest silver light limning Crowley's face, how she was so soft in sleep. And how she smiled in her dreams. She committed the sight to memory, and dropped off again, sleeping deeply and late, her body thoroughly, deliciously, perfectly exhausted.

Letters flew back and forth between her and Asha, first a reply, a welcoming – and a gentle telling.

“'Tell Crowley I can't wait to meet her,'” Aziraphale read aloud from Asha's return message. “'Any woman who could capture you is worth knowing.' Oh good grief.”

Crowley smiled at that. “Honestly, I'm as shocked as she is. That's all she wrote about me?”

Aziraphale kicked her softly. “That's all, demoness.”

“Huh.” Crowley said. “When does she arrive again?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a clear day, relatively warm for late January, and Aziraphale and Crowley were sat on a low wall just inside the castle courtyard, enjoying the bustle and waiting for Asha to arrive.

“Oi! Shem, the chickens...oh, no, too late, too late!” Crowley yelled helpfully after a harrowed young man in charge of moving the chickens to a new coop. It wasn't necessarily going brilliantly, and Aziraphale hid a smile when a farmer, driving some goats through the courtyard, visibly rolled his eyes.

One of the chickens got free and toddled over to where Crowley and Aziraphale were sat, gazing beadily up at them.

“Hello, dinner,” Crowley said.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed and got down from the wall, easily catching the chicken and tucking her under one arm, carrying her over to return to Shem. She dusted her dress off and returned to Crowley with a smug grin. “Still a farm girl under it all.”

Crowley laughed and held out her arm, snuggling Aziraphale against her side. “Never doubted.”

Aziraphale smiled and rested her head on Crowley's shoulder happily watching the quiet winter to-and-fro of this, her little kingdom.

Asha arrived not long after the pleasant chicken diversion, riding quietly through the gates, her arm already raised in greeting. Crowley sat tight, suddenly (well, maybe not all that suddenly) a little nervous, wanting to hold back and just watch. Sat easily on her horse, Asha was near middle-age with dark brown skin and black hair in long sister-locs, held back from her face with a scarf. Her travelling-costume was a split gown in a flattering reddish-brown, and a donkey followed behind her horse with her bags. She laughed upon spotting Aziraphale, and immediately swung down from the saddle.

“Asha!” Aziraphale was already laughing, up and running across the courtyard, and they met in a huge hug, rocking each other, giggling, holding tight. Crowley stole a little closer, nodding to one of the groomsmen to take the maestra's animals and see to them; her luggage would be brought up to her rooms of course.

“Oh my God, look at you.” Asha cupped Aziraphale's face in her hands. “You look so wonderful. So relaxed! Aziraphale, you're _glowing_.”

Aziraphale just laughed and hugged her again. “Oh, stop it. You look wonderful too.”

“No, I mean it,” Asha insisted. “I mean, yes, I know, I do, thank you. But honey, _look_ at you.” She moved her hands to squeeze Aziraphale's shoulders. “You're all filled out. I've never seen you run so easily. You're so _happy_.”

Aziraphale blushed, and smiled, and Crowley was pretty sure she was glowing herself. Aziraphale had just needed a place to not  _abuse_ her, and she'd got a place that loved her, that helped her be strong and healthy and happy and herself. She was so proud of her kingdom in that moment, that they'd somehow given their Maestra Librarian something that had one of her oldest friends noticing the difference.

Asha looked up and over Aziraphale's shoulder – she was a few inches shorter than the two of them – and she smiled again. “Princess Crowley?”

“Just Crowley,” she said. “Please.”

“Crowley, then.” Aziraphale moved out of the way, and Asha bowed to her. “I'm so happy to be here.”

Crowley sank into a deep curtsey,  _extremely_ enjoying the look on Aziraphale's face. “Maestra Librarian Asha, we're so honoured to have you visit.” She rose and grinned, hiding any nervousness. So far so good. “Please, come inside and warm up a bit, it's so cold out.”

“Absolutely,” Asha agreed. “Oh, my things –“

“Already on their way up,” Crowley promised. “You'll have rooms near the Library, of course. Sorry the castle's a bit of a maze, but you'll get a feel for things.”

“I'm not sure there's a castle that _isn't_ a maze,” Asha admitted. “I spent a month getting lost, when I first arrived in Gaia.”

“Oh, same here,” Aziraphale agreed. “I was lucky to have Crowley to show me around, but even with all that spatial memorization...” She groaned. “It was awhile. Summer, really, before I knew where everything was.” She linked her arm with Asha's, and Crowley was happy to trail behind them when Aziraphale looked her full in the eye and held her free hand out, drawing it around her waist as soon as she was within range.

And so the three women entered Castle Terra, and so Crowley could show Asha their home with a warm arm around her waist, holding her tight.

They quickly showed her around her rooms, and left her to bathe and change from the long ride, Aziraphale leaving her with another hug and directions.

“Outside, turn left, count four doors. Can't miss it. We'll have tea and something to eat,” she promised, arms still around Asha's waist.

“You absolute dear.” Asha hugged her back. “Get, before I make you even dustier.”

They got, Aziraphale putting the kettle on and Crowley setting out the plate of sandwiches left for them. She settled in her usual spot on the sofa, closest to the fire, and felt warm down to her belly when Aziraphale snuggled in  _her_ usual spot right beside her.

“Glowing, eh?” Crowley smiled, and wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. “Lucky she didn't see you hungover at Christmas...”

“Oh, shut up,” Aziraphale said, flicking Crowley's tummy, and pouting when it went utterly unfelt, thanks to her corset. “The last time we saw each other was right after I left Heaven's Court.” She made a face. “As in, I had just arrived back at the Guild the day before.”

“Oh, baby.” Crowley pulled her into a hug. “You'd _have_ to look better now.”

“Pretty much. But also – I'm _happy_ here, love. Because of you, and my library, and everything and everyone.” Aziraphale smiled and kissed her. “It must show. It would have to – sometimes I'm too happy to hold it all in, it feels.”

“Fuck, angel...” Crowley hugged her tightly. “I love you so much. You should have always had this.”

“Well, yes, but that's not the world I got.” Aziraphale kissed her cheek. “Silly duck. I love you too.”

They held each other quietly, until Aziraphale heard the door open, and Asha let herself in, striding happily over to their little set-up by the fire.

“You're not getting rid of me until spring,” she teased, and Aziraphale laughed, and jumped up, and pulled her into a long embrace, the two of them simply holding one another before the fire, old friends reunited after far too long apart – and the last time they'd seen each other, Aziraphale had been a mess from the horrific conditions she'd been living under.

Crowley's heart went soft, seeing someone else hold Aziraphale so tenderly, hugging her tightly the way she liked it best, and stroking the long, thick braid down her back. In turn, Aziraphale buried her fingers in the layers of draped, knitted wool, and held Asha just as tightly.

They were both a little teary when they parted, and even more so when Crowley handed them both tea, brewed up hot and strong.

“I cannot tell you how good it is to finally meet you,” Asha told Crowley, snagging a sandwich and sitting by the fire, stretching her feet out to warm. “May I see your looms later, by the way? I want to compare techniques and things.”

“You weave too?” Crowley asked, quietly thrilled, deep down inside, to have something in common with this well-educated, elegant woman. 

“Yes, with a backstrap loom. I brought it with me, if you want to see?”

“Please!” Crowley grinned. “I would love that. I've heard descriptions of the techniques, but it's not the same as seeing it.”

“Not in the least. We'll have to have an afternoon just for that,” Asha agreed. “At least.”

Crowley pointedly ignored how Aziraphale had lowkey pinched her thigh.  _Yes_ angel, all right, I get it, I am in fact suitable for public consumption.

“Oh,” she said. “Did Aziraphale warn you about my eyes?”

“ _Warn_!” Aziraphale sputtered in protest.

“No? What is it, Crowley?” Asha asked gently. 

“You told her about the fact I was born into a male body, but not literally the most noticeable thing about me?” Crowley asked Aziraphale.

“Um,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley took off her dark glasses and buried her face in her hands. “Aziraphale. Please tell me you did not forget that my eyes are malformed.”

“Well, I don't think about it that way,” Aziraphale protested fussily. “You have lovely eyes.” A pause. “All right perhaps I _did_.”

“This is better than when you forgot I can get you pregnant,” Crowley muttered, just loud enough for Asha to hear, and cackle in a way that fed something in Crowley's soul. Meeting someone else who loved her dorky angel was the best thing _ever_.

She also lowered her hands and smiled at their guest, meeting her gaze. “Hi. My pupils are malformed. And I have yellow irises. I usually wear dark glasses to cover them, but as you can see,  _someone_ doesn't mind. I really won't be insulted if it's more comfortable for you to keep them on.”

Asha was, gratifyingly, laughing her ass off. “Crowley, your eyes are fine. I promise. My cousin has the same condition.”

“Wait, what?”

Asha nodded, and wiped her eyes. “Whoo. Yes, dear. Golden iris, and those elongated pupils. Do you have trouble reading, may I ask? Well, focusing on small things, really.”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, eyes absolutely huge. “Seriously? I thought it was just me.”

“No, Princess. At least one other.” Asha smiled warmly. “I can write a letter of introduction, if you want to reach out to her. I'm assuming Aziraphale serves as your amanuensis?”

Crowley nodded, genuinely shocked. “Of course.”

“The last maestro Librarian didn't even _read_ to her,” Azirpahale said, and Asha frowned.

“I'm sorry,” she said to Crowley. “On behalf of all of us, I'm so sorry. That should have been made available to you.”

“S'alright,” Crowley mumbled. “I didn't much seek him out, anyway.”

“He ought to have sought _you_ out,” Aziraphale said firmly, and rubbed Crowley's arm. “But now it's better.”

“Yeah.” Crowley smiled at her. “Even if you are _terrible_ at remembering why you read to me every day and handle all my post.”

Asha set off laughing again, while Aziraphale pouted very cutely. “It's not...I don't  _forget_ you have vision issues,” she tried to explain. “I'd never ask you to read something, or anything like that. But love, I see  _your_ eyes more than I see anyone else's. They're not strange to me anymore, if they ever were. I love them.”

“Oh,” Crowley said, feeling fairly wobbly inside. “Um. Okay.”

“So I'm stealing you away for an afternoon of weaving, at the very least,” Asha said, graciously allowing Crowley to think of things that didn't make her heart ache. “And riding with Aziraphale at some point. What else do you ladies want to do? Winter hike?”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale said. “And of course I have to show you around here,” she said, waving to the great library. “I know it was the thinnest of ruses to get you here, but you _are_ welcome to do some research.”

Asha bowed slightly to her. “I do have a few things I want to confirm, and I know you've got trade records we don't,” she agreed. “So time for that, certainly.”

“We're not much to stand on ceremony here,” Crowley said. “But the King and Queen would like to dine with you soon. Well, all of us, but in your honour, Maestra. Would tomorrow night be acceptable?”

“Of course,” Asha said. “I should very much like that.”

“And of course, plenty of time to catch up,” Aziraphale declared. “Especially in this weather, you two will be happiest before a fire.”

“Well you're not wrong,” Crowley said with a shrug.

“I want to hear _everything_ ,” Asha said. “From the moment you first laid eyes on each other.”

“Same,” Crowley said. “Though I've heard a fair amount anyway, to be honest.”

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said.

“Oh, good, you know about the lesbian orgies,” Asha said.

“Know and _love_ ,” Crowley sighed.

“We _hardly_ had that,” Aziraphale protested.

Crowley looked at Asha.

“It was a fucking women-loving-women seraglio at that school,” Asha confirmed. 

Crowley grinned, wide and happy. “I'm so happy you came to visit, Asha.”

Aziraphale groaned softly and hid her face in her hands, while her lovers, past and present, cackled  _at each other_ . She was so completely, utterly doomed.

“So,” Asha said. “Let me tell you about the time Aziraphale nearly got caught doing it just under the Headmistress' window...”

_Doomed_ .

They talked and giggled and told stories, and even got Crowley to tell a silly story from when she was a child, one Aziraphale hadn't heard before, and which left her laughing helplessly. Tea turned to wine and an early dinner, before they packed Asha off to her room to sleep off the travel.

“Come to the Library anytime tomorrow,” Aziraphale told her. “You'll have breakfast waiting when you get up, by the way. Min will just leave it on the table by the fire – she takes care of us all in this wing, she's lovely.”

“Wonderful,” Asha said. She and Aziraphale were clasping each other's forearms, holding onto someone who had been far away for far too long. They smiled, and hugged each other, and Asha turned to Crowley.

“My dear,” she said, and held out her arms and Crowley blushed and hugged her back. “I'm so happy to meet you at last. And thank you – for trusting me with knowing so much of your story. It means a great deal.”

“Aziraphale said you wouldn't mind,” Crowley said around the lump in her throat.

“She's right. And a bit more than that. I'm so happy for you, Princess.” Asha smiled and let her go. “There, I've got my snuggles for the night from pretty ladies, I can go to bed,” she teased, and Crowley laughed, and bid her good night, gently closing the door after her.

She and Aziraphale walked the short distance back to the Library hand-in-hand, agreeing they'd spend the night there. It was early yet for the two of them, so they were lazy and easy, Aziraphale drawing herself a bath and Crowley settling by the tub to keep her company and help with any hard-to-reach bits. Because she was selfless like that.

“I like her,” she said, somewhat unnecessarily. 

“She adores you,” Aziraphale said, lowering herself into the bath with a happy sigh. “I'm so glad she was the first to visit – you'll meet plenty other Librarians, some who are friends and some who aren't, but I'm glad I started with her.”

“Me too.” Crowley trailed a finger in in the water, tracing Aziraphale's collarbone. “Hey angel?”

“Hmm? What is it, love?” Aziraphale opened her eyes and smiled.

“I love you,” Crowley said, and leaned over to kiss her, fingertip trailing lower, between Aziraphale's breasts and over the mound of her belly. And a little poke in her navel, to make her giggle.

“I love you too.” Aziraphale smiled up at her.

“She's right, you know,” Crowley said.

“About?”

“When you're happy – you glow.”

Not to be outdone in their competition for who could be the most stomach-turning, Aziraphale smiled up at her. “Then you've never seen me not glowing, Crowley.”

Crowley's mouth twitched, and they lost it at the same time, Aziraphale giggling so hard she dipped under the water before surfacing again, sputtering and laughing harder than ever.

Of course, they fell asleep snuggled together in her little bed, safe and cozy and warm, sharing the same pillow.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Asha didn't appear until mid-morning, after her journey. She let herself into the Library while Aziraphale read aloud to Crowley, who was working at her knitting. It was a damp, grey day that constantly threatened rain, the kind of day made for staying in and close to a fire. And sleeping off an awful lot of time on a horse, for that matter.

“Darling!” Aziraphale set her book aside and rose, she and Asha embracing and exchanging cheek-kisses. “How are you? Come and sit down a moment, can I offer you tea?”

Asha laughed and took a spot by the fire. “Good morning, dears. Goodness, I slept for ages, I feel amazing. No tea right now, thank you, I'm all full from breakfast still.”

Crowley grinned and nodded a good morning. “Everything all right with your room? Honestly, we have a stupid amount of space here, it's no trouble to move you or anything.”

“It's perfect, thank you,” Asha assured her. “Mind if I steal your lady away this morning, though? I do want to get started on a little research.”

“Steal away.” Crowley started to stow her knitting. “I want to check in with Auntie and Uncle anyway, confirm dinner. And I've got to try to shove long division into Adam's head.”

Aziraphale made a face. “Good luck, darling. See you for lunch?”

“Already spoken for,” Crowley said. “Shall I come by for tea around mid-afternoon?”

“Please.” Aziraphale rose to walk her to the door and bid her goodbye.

“Save some good gossip for me!” Crowley ordered cheerfully, kissing her. “Love you, angel.”

“Love you too, demoness.” Aziraphale gave her a hug and a peck goodbye, and sent the Princess on her way. “Right, Maestra Librarian.”

Asha laughed deep. “Show me your riches, Maestra Librarian. And tell me  _everything_ about your adorable Princess!”

Aziraphale actually made a little squeeing sound, and the two of them plunged into the stacks, mingling a tour with the story of how she and Crowley met.

“This is all novels and other fiction – nothing revolutionary, but a good, solid collection,” Aziraphale said, gesturing around them. “And all right, let's begin at the beginning. I pulled her out of the rain – there's a kind of outdoor promenade all along one side of the castle, and she'd made her way over here, moping.”

“Oh, poor girl,” Asha said, running her fingers along the spines of the books, and pulling one out to start in on as soon as she had some time to herself. 

“Had no idea who she was, of course,” Aziraphale said, tidying a particular shelf, and pulling a book for repair. “Made a right tit of myself when I found out she was royalty and tried to kneel before her. Wise lady, she set me right on that.”

“Darling.” Asha gave her a sad look. “Heaven's Court fucked you up, Aziraphale.”

“Don't I know it?” Aziraphale said ruefully. “Crowley deserves an award for how much deprogramming she's done. I mean, the whole court here is very relaxed about protocol, it sometimes drives me mad, but it _is_ good for me. She just gets the brunt of what I've got to unlearn.”

“Somehow, I think Crowley doesn't mind,” Asha said dryly, and grinned at the look Aziraphale gave her. “Right, right, so you yank her in out of the rain. And fall in love thirty seconds later?”

“You think you're joking, but you're not,” Aziraphale said. “Oh, poetry here – it's a pitiful collection, don't look too closely. I'm working on it.”

“I have some doubles of things, I'll send them to you,” Asha said, as they quickly turned a corner. “You do rather fall hard and fast, Aziraphale.”

“You know me too well,” Aziraphale groaned. “Asha, I love her. I loved her from about day two of knowing her, I think. And she's said the same. We kissed for the first time when we'd known each other less than a week.”

Asha whistled. “That's quick even for you, sweetheart.”

“I told you! Oh, this is all local history – trade records along that wall,” Aziraphale said. “There's about six million of them, but they're actually organized quite well.”

“Fuck you,” Asha said cheerfully. “I've spent ten years figuring out mine, and I'm still not done cataloguing.”

“These people care deeply about their sheep,” Aziraphale said. “Right, where was I? Oh, yes. Kissing.”

“You at least waited a week with Elsie!”

Aziraphale smirked. “Elsie deserved – deserves – to be treated right, Crowley and I are just delightfully uncivilized at each other. There  _was_ a little blip, mind. Poor doll, she didn't know how I'd take the whole gender thing.”

Asha made a sympathetic noise, and Aziraphale paused to pull another book for repair. “Oh, this is all narrative local history, should you ever have trouble sleeping. I adore Terra with all my heart, but we are  _not_ an interesting place.”

“Noted,” Asha snickered. “How did she tell you?”

“A letter.” Aziraphale stopped, and smiled softly. “Her eyes – I mean, _you_ know. I know I'm not going to get much written stuff from her. But she wrote me the most beautiful letter. Explained it all as neat as you please, and told me to wait before I came to find her, to be sure I wasn't making a mistake.”

“Oh, that's so cute she thought she could tell you what to do,” Asha said.

Aziraphale laughed, but also chided her gently. “She was right to be afraid. Look, this is Crowley's story to tell, but I don't think I'll shock you when I say that people have been horrible to her about it in the past. And present. Honestly, if I'd had even the slightest doubt, or even just wanted to get used to the idea, I would have given her time. But I was certain, immediately, that if anything I loved her even more,” she said softly. “And I couldn't let her be afraid or worried or sad a moment longer.”

“Of course not,” Asha said gently.

“And I'm still _me_ ,” Aziraphale said. “Barged right into her room first thing, hadn't even had my coffee yet.”

Asha groaned, laughing. “Oh, great, just like when you walked in on me and Helen...”

“I still have zero regrets about that,” Aziraphale informed her, and they giggled together.

“Honey.” Asha paused and reached for Aziraphale, squeezing her hand. “I know the romance between us is past. But you know I love you, right?”

“Asha, of course. Just like I love you.” Aziraphale shifted her books out of the way, and hugged her friend tightly. “I'm sorry. I wasn't a great friend for a long time.”

“That would be the abuse and hard graft and everything,” Asha said, hugging her back. “I could have worked harder too. It's awful, those first couple of years out of school, we both knew that going in. But we're also both doing better, yeah?”

“So much better,” Aziraphale agreed. “You darling woman. Come on, this is where we get into the fun stuff – philosophy and religion and some delightfully strange cults out in the western half of the kingdom.”

Asha laughed, and followed her through the stacks. “So that was you and Crowley, huh?”

“That was me and Crowley,” Aziraphale agreed. “Of course Christmas was right on the heels of that. Honestly, Aster throwing me was the best thing that could have happened – hurt like bloody hell, of course, but it bought us a week to be together. To become lovers.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Asha smiled, taking in the volumes before them. “You drama queen.”

Aziraphale snorted. “Trust me, I didn't much enjoy having  _two_ bad legs.”

“Except for when Crowley was between them...”

Aziraphale yelped and swatted her, and Asha laughed loud, clearly proud of herself. “Oh I remember how you are, Miss!”

“Oh, you--!” Aziraphale groaned, still laughing herself. “Hush up, I remember the stories Rosalia used to tell about you.”

Asha just grinned, and licked her lips. “Right, then, what's this section?”

“Family trees, mostly,” Aziraphale said. “They're beautiful by the way, we should look at them just for the art. Crowley can tell us stories about her relatives, she only has dozens. Here's histories of the kings and queens by the way – I know you're interested in that.”

Asha nodded, pausing to commit the shelves to memory. “Mmm. Oh, Idgie sends her love and says hello, she stayed the night on her way to Annwn right before I left.”

“Annwn? That's where Crowley's from....” Aziraphale shook herself off. “And oh, bless her, that's another one I've neglected. Is she well?”

“Very. Bit of a scare with her lungs last winter, but she's recovered nicely, just has to take it easy.”

Aziraphale made a little  _tch_ sound. “Poor thing, she would always get short of breath at school.” She smiled wryly and touched her hip. “I'll write to her, we can commiserate about taking it easy.”

“Is everything all right?” Asha asked.

“Fine. No worse, anyway – I mean, you can see for yourself.” In the damp near-rain, Aziraphale was limping noticeably as she gave her tour, but she still _gave_ it. “Crowley does fuss so, though. And I'm feeling my age, or beginning to. I feel _fine_ , darling, don't look like that. But like as not I'll spend the evening by the fire, and greatly enjoy it.”

Asha smiled, and laid her hand over Aziraphale's. “Fair enough. But you're truly not any worse?”

“Not a bit. I still go on long hikes and go riding and do everything I want,”Aziraphale promised. “Just a little slower on some days. There's a wonderful tea the infirmary here has, if I do start to hurt.”

“Good girl,” Asha praised. “Honestly, you seem a little easier than when you were at school.”

“I was still freshly healed, in those days,” Aziraphale reminded her. “And I had just started to work with the physicians there; I've learned how I have to carry myself and work around the damage. My scar even looks better than the last time you saw it, I promise.”

Asha just smiled at her and they moved onto the next thing, mingling a tour of the stacks with stories of their old friends and lovers, most of whom they'd shared through their long years at school together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch came and went, and the early afternoon flew by, Asha digging into her research and Aziraphale starting in on more repairs, having also pulled out the most recent of the family tree tomes to go through with Crowley when they all three had the time. The two Maestra Librarians so lost themselves in their work that it was a surprise when Crowley appeared, a tray on one hip, bringing their tea.

“Hullo you two,” she called out. “Eat something before you collapse!”

“Yes, because if there's one thing about me, it's that I'm about to starve,” Aziraphale teased, taking the shortcut through her bedroom to appear right by the fire. “Hullo yourself, love. Good day?”

“Adam is far too well-behaved a child, I despair for the next generation,” Crowley said. “When I was his age I was busy escaping from the castle every chance I got, and was more or less constantly on punishment.”

“Maybe he's just cleverer than you are,” Aziraphale pointed out, pouring out the tea while Asha finally appeared, having gotten only slightly lost amidst the bookshelves. “You're the one that swore up and down we were safe to cuddle in the linen closet.”

“That was _not_ my fault!” Crowley declared.

“It one hundred percent was,” Aziraphale told her friend, handing Asha her cup. 

Asha just smirked. “Oh, Aziraphale knows how get caught in the linens when she can't keep her mouth shut...”

Aziraphale turned red and spluttered a bit while Crowley hooted with joy. “Tell me everything! Oh, cake? Cook does do a magnificent sponge.”

“Bless you, dear,” Asha said, taking one of the generous slices. “In case you were wondering, she was always a screamer.”

“I!” Aziraphale paused and thought. “Was, actually. But I don't remember _you_ complaining, madame.”

“S'cos I'm smart. Crowley, what do I have to do to get the recipe for this cake?”

“Give up now,” Crowley advised. “Cook's protective, and that's putting it lightly.” She grinned and winked. “Come and visit lots.”

“Oh, Crowley.” Asha melted immediately, and Aziraphale did _not_ cackle to see someone else fall under the spell of her soft princess. “I will, I promise. Aziraphale and I talked about this a bit – the first couple years as a Librarian are always the hardest, but we're both just about emerging from our cocoons.”

Crowley frowned. “It is? I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Is it from being in a new place? Love, are you going to have to go through hell all over again?”

Aziraphale smiled and reached her hand out, taking Crowley's. “We do not  _go through hell_ . How many times have I told you I'm so happy here? The first years are hardest because you're learning how  _you_ work best, and I know all that already. I'm whipping this Library into shape in record time, because I'm absolutely sure of what I need where, to serve the kingdom best. And I'm not surprised by things like how busy December always is, or harvesttime rents, or whatever.” She squeezed Crowley's hand. “It's maybe a little harder starting over here, but I'm not overwhelmed, the way we all are those first few years. Even the ceremonies – I've been through year-and-a-day before.” She paused again, and thought. “Well, not  _exactly_ like ours was.”

Crowley laughed, and squeezed her hand. “Yes, I thought you might have mentioned it if you'd married someone at Heaven's Court.”

“Wait, _what_?” Asha yelped.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Aziraphale sighed. “Your Auntie is going to get us read into the family history as spouses, I swear.”

“Do you, um, not want that?” Crowley asked.

“She wants it! She wants it!” Asha shrieked. “Crowley, you dingus, she is _totally your wife_.”

“Both of you, hush up for half a moment,” Aziraphale said, a sharp note in her voice. “Crowley, I'm so sorry. I said that poorly. Of course I want to be recorded as yours, and you as mine. I want that so badly,” she said gently. “I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise for an instant.” She smiled. “It's just funny to me, how...invested, the Queen is. Flattering, that she wants me a part of her family, as well as her household. It's not something I encounter often. I'm sorry.”

Crowley just smiled, and squeezed her hand. “Well, you're encountering it often now. Thank you. I want to be your wife. Really badly.”

“Oh, love.” Aziraphale got up for this, and knelt by Crowley's chair, hugging her gently. “You are. We said vows in front of everybody, that's good enough for me.”

Crowley just smiled at her, and Aziraphale touched her cheek, giving her a little time to be quiet and feel her feelings if she needed it. She squeezed Crowley's hand, and returned to her seat.

“Right, now you.” She grinned at Asha. “So, we _might_ have accidentally got married at my year and a day ceremony.”

“Tell me every detail,” Asha all but growled.

“It really was the Queen who started it,” Crowley piped up, and Aziraphale settled back, letting her tell the tale. 

It wasn't that being married wasn't  _important_ to her, not in the least. She loved Crowley with all her being. Just...words had power, but they didn't. Words didn't stop someone from dying in a war, or an accident, or stop people from falling out of love. Aziraphale, for all that words were her business, was more comforted by Crowley reaching for her for a hug or a kiss, or touching her gently, or a thousand other ways she showed her heart. The reassurance, every morning when she woke up, that she was beloved; that was what made her married. Not words.

She listened to Crowley tell the story with her usual arm-flails and dramatic flair, and fell in love a little bit more. If it comforted her demoness, she'd marry her every day, and twice on Sundays.

The three women kept company and told stories until it was time to dress for dinner, Asha promising to meet back at the Library and go down to they royal family's private quarters with the two of them.

Aziraphale helped Crowley adjust her corset, marvelling at the tight-lacing she'd decided to show off that evening. “It really doesn't hurt?”

“Not hurt, exactly. It feels...good. Tight. Safe,” Crowley tried to explain, and Aziraphale gave her the gentlest hug she could, not wanting to squeeze her lover even more.

“You're in the safest place in the world for you, right now,” she followed up with, and even though Crowley groaned, she also didn't move away from the embrace, and rested her head on Aziraphale's shoulder for a moment.

I love you, I love you, I'd die for you, I'd  _live_ for you, ran through Aziraphale's head as she stroked Crowley's hair, a shining mess of braids pinned to her head as usual. “There now,” she said warmly. “I don't think I can manage a corset tonight, but will you help me with my stockings?”

Crowley grinned and ran for the really long ones, and the pretty embroidered garters Aziraphale had just made – matching pairs for the both of them.

“Lie down, love,” Crowley ordered, eyes absolutely glowing in the lamplight. She arranged some pillows on the narrow bed so Aziraphale would be as comfortable as possible, and slowly, _slowly_ began to get her stockings on.

Aziraphale just lay back and was deliciously lazy, watching her beautiful girl, still in her unders, feel up every inch of Aziraphale's leg. There was absolutely nothing about her old injury that kept her from putting on her own stockings, and she thought this might be why she liked to do this.  _Crowley_ liked it because she had a fetish for Aziraphale in long stockings, and caressing her feet and legs. And Aziraphale liked it because it made Crowley soft and happy, and because it was wholly for fun; not something she needed, but something they both wanted.

Crowley took her time, of course, her fingertips brushing the crease of Aziraphale's thigh, carefully tying the garters so they'd hold but not be too tight. Enough time that they hurried into their gowns, Aziraphale quickly wriggling into one where she could adjust the waist ties herself. Not the fanciest she owned, but not the plainest either; woven of white wool from Terra's own flocks, she'd actually embroidered this one herself in a simple pattern.

Crowley was wearing her work too; an older gown of a beautiful rust colour, and Aziraphale had added little vines and leaves in white silk around the high collar and the cuffs. She touched up her make-up while Aziraphale thoroughly ignored her hair – a single thick braid would suffice – and settled her maestra's fillet in place.

Just in time, Asha arrived, and Crowley grandly offered her her arm, which she just as grandly accepted. Her fillet matched Aziraphale's, of course, and held her long locs in place. Her gown was a brilliant saffron yellow, cut along similar lines to Aziraphale's, and as she followed the two of them to dinner, Aziraphale couldn't help but be proud and happy. Her old friend, quickly becoming so dear to her again, and her beloved. Her  _wife_ . They looked good together, easy and joking, Asha's head just barely coming up to Crowley's shoulder, their clothes setting one another off in glowing, warm colours. Crowley's hair was piled high on her head, and Asha's was a soft waterfall down her back, silver and gold beads crimped here and there, adding pretty touches.

Aziraphale thought she might never stop smiling, she was so happy in that moment, then Asha looked behind her and grinned, and Aziraphale grinned back, and somehow grew even more full of joy.

Dinner was a comfortable affair of course, with the King at his most personable and the Queen cheerful and curious for any and all news of Asha's court. Aziraphale sat between Asha and Crowley and ate until she was full, and teased Adam and held Crowley's hand under the table, brushing her thumb over her darling's knuckles, just a reminder that they were them. She and Asha even remembered some stories from their schooling years together that were appropriate for the royal table.

“We're sleeping in tomorrow,” she informed Asha when they walked back to her room, really quite late that night.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Asha giggled and hugged them both, and laughed out loud when they kissed her cheeks, one on each side. “See you when I see you. Crowley, may I steal you for weaving things sometime tomorrow?”

“'Course, Maestra.” Crowley yawned, and laughed, and bid her goodnight.

They walked back to Crowley's rooms for the night, arms around each other's waists, and Aziraphale tilted her head to rest it on Crowley's shoulder. Her gait was uneven and rolling with the heavy limp that persisted, but Crowley had long ago learned how to adjust to her odd pace, so Aziraphale didn't feel rushed – or pushed to be slow, for that matter.

They undressed each other lazily, both sleepy but not quite wanting to sleep as yet. Crowley sighed a little when her corset came off, and Aziraphale was right there, pulling her into bed, kissing, both of them half-undressed. She herself wore only her shift and stockings, and Crowley was down to split drawers, the expanse of her chest sweet in the low candlelight.

“My princess,” she murmured, kissing deeper, pulling Crowley close to her and working her leg between Crowley's. “Gorgeous woman.”  
Crowley made a soft noise and kissed back, pressing close. “Aziraphale?”

“Yes, lover?”

Crowley gave a full-body shudder. “Fuck me. So I am.” A hard kiss. “Don't...don't touch between my legs tonight, please, with your hands. But will you, um, play with my breasts?”

“I would love nothing more,” Aziraphale said, and meant it. She flipped them over, leaving her thigh in place so Crowley could rub off against her, and made a little noise of pleasure, kissing her way down Crowley's chest, fastening her mouth around a nipple, her tongue circling the areola, enjoying how it grew hard in her mouth. “Fuck,” she whispered. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Crowley moaned softly, back arching and pressing her harder into Aziraphale's body. “You're....” Whatever she was saying was lost in a groan as Aziraphale attended to her other breast, and Crowley's hands drifted over her body, shucking her shift up to squeeze her arse, caress the wide back of her thigh and press her leg harder.

“God, yes,” Aziraphale encouraged, mouth busy on Crowley's skin, kissing and licking. “Your breasts are so nice, could do this for hours.”

Crowley made a broken sound, and Aziraphale moved to kiss her throat, soothe her for a moment, her fingers pinching and playing with a sharp little nipple. “My gorgeous woman,” she whispered, and shifted a little, settling her leg firmly. “Rub off on me, on my leg, that's my good girl...”

Crowley didn't need much encouraging, her hips were rolling, moving hard, grinding against Aziraphale's thigh. Her stocking had worked its way down, so it was skin against skin while Aziraphale held herself up over Crowley, played with her tits and kissed and licked and said the dirtiest things she could imagine, all the things she wanted to do to Crowley, how it was so mean of her to hide her chest under a corset when all Aziraphale ever wanted to do was touch this softness and play with her breasts and make her feel good.

She knew Crowley's orgasms as well as her own by now, and knew when to roll her own hips, moving her leg against Crowley's crotch, inviting her to rub off harder, faster, yes, yes, you're so close  _oh_ my beauty, my sweet girl. And to ignore the hot stickiness on her leg, and just hold her girl, cuddle her sweet thing and hold off on the kisses until Crowley was blinking her eyes open, back to herself, if worn out from her orgasm.

They held each other and kissed a little, before Crowley sighed and looked down at them. “Uch. I'm sorry. We should clean up.”

“Why are you sorry? Stay here, beautiful, I'll bring you a nice warm flannel,” Aziraphale said, caressing Crowley's cheek. The one on her face. “I love you. That was wonderful.”

Crowley smiled at her. “For me too. Uh, sorry. For saying sorry. Um.”

“A bit of dysphoria?” Aziraphale asked gently.

Crowley nodded.

“Oh, darling.” Aziraphale kissed her softly. “And how many times have you made _me_ squirt?”

Crowley smiled at her. “It's not the same, Aziraphale. But thank you. Sex helped a lot.”

“Good. Look, love, let me bring you a flannel, and then sort myself out, and you can clean up out here, where you're safe and cozy and frankly a lot more naked than I am,” Aziraphale pointed out, and Crowley giggled.

“Fair. Hey. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aziraphale said. “You snuggle up here and think about how much you liked having your tits played with, and I'll be right back.”

Crowley laughed again, and did as she was told. Aziraphale was back in moments with the promised flannel and a kiss, and then vanished back into the bathroom to get changed, and give Crowley a little privacy.

She took a moment to be nice to herself – to take care of bodily needs, of course, but also to use Crowley's scented soaps to wash off her leg and hip. And fresh water, fresh soap to clean her face and her chest, a quick wipe under her arms and under her breasts and with just water, between her legs. She felt clean and good, loosing her hair and re-braiding it in neat plaits, and then of course into a clean nightgown, warm flannel that covered her from neck to knee, but with pretty ribbons and lace here and there.

Crowley was already tucked into bed when Aziraphale came out, and she blew out the last candle and crawled in beside her, their limbs tangling – to say nothing of their nightdresses.

“I love you, angel,” Crowley said, settling for the night with her head pillowed on Aziraphale's chest.

“I love you too, demoness. My darling girl.” Aziraphale gave her a little tickle. “You and Asha are adorable together. I'm so glad you like each other.”

“Of course I like your friend,” Crowley protested. “And we are cute, aren't we?” she teased. “I forget how tall you are, beloved, I'm not used to towering over other women any more.”

“Mmmhmm. Always the tallest girl in my class,” Aziraphale said. “It's nice that _you're_ a tall woman, by the way. I feel less...lumbering, around you. For all that I'm so much bigger than you are.”

Crowley hugged her tightly. “You're beautiful. Never lumbering.”

“Sure about that?” Aziraphale teased gently.

“Completely. Utterly. Fully.” Crowley gave her one last little squeeze. “I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, and she stroked Crowley's hair until she drifted off. Secure that her darling was asleep, Aziraphale let herself fall into dreams as well.

The next day dawned wet and rainy again, and Aziraphale was grateful for a quiet day, working alongside Asha in the morning, and then despatching her and Crowley off to share their weaving skills with one another, and getting stuck into some research of her own. It was comfortable to fall into a rhythm, and to have a little time just for herself and her work. She even took tea alone, very cheerful with a cup in one hand and a book in the other.

The winter sun still set early, and as the Library grew dark and she lit lamps, Aziraphale switched to checking her mail – two letters for Crowley that she set aside, and a letter for herself that she opened and immediately sat down to read, delighted to find it was from an old friend. She read it through at top speed once, and then slowed the second go-round to absorb the words and thoughts and questions and stories there.

Halfway through, though, she looked up as Crowley and Asha appeared, a noisy tumbleweed of laughing women and a bottle of wine and welcome brightness into the cozy dark of the vast room.

“Angel!” Crowley all but ran for her, leaning over a for a kiss. “We're just coming to retrieve you – Asha's hosting tonight.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Aziraphale said, setting the letter aside, and pushing herself up and into a hug. “You dear – it does get gloomy in here.”

“S'not that bad. But you've been taking on a lot,” Asha said cheerfully. “Supper's already sorted.” She reached out and adjusted Aziraphale's shawl, covering her arms more thoroughly. “There, you silly girl. What had your attention so thoroughly?”  
Aziraphale grinned, still coming back to earth, and feeling coddled and loved. “A letter from Elsie, actually.”

Both Crowley and Asha screeched with excitement, and Aziraphale laughed, picking up the letter and tucking it into her bosom. “Well, come on. I need to stretch my legs, and I can read it to you both in Asha's rooms.”

Asha grinned and led the way, Crowley's arm still warm around Aziraphale's shoulders. It was truly a short walk, but through the cold corridors. As they went, Aziraphale perked up, became less lost in the clouds of books and letters and maps.

“Good weaving session?” she asked.

“Brilliant,” Crowley said.

“Absolutely wonderful,” Asha agreed. “Darling, will you read to us while we work sometime? Please?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said, pleased beyond saying to be able to be a part of them. “Tomorrow afternoon, if we're not too tired from riding?”

“Or in traction,” Crowley muttered, and Asha giggled.

“We'll be fine, Chae's taking us on the easiest path there is,” Aziraphale chided. “You worrisome thing.”

“You won't come with us?” Asha coaxed, and Crowley shook her head firmly.

“Horses do not like me, and the feeling is mutual,” she said. “Extremely mutual.”

Asha just smiled, and let them into her room. “I promise we'll come back in one piece, Princess.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Crowley said, but she smiled so Aziraphale was pretty sure she was kidding. Nearly certain, anyway.

Asha's rooms were small enough to be cozy and warm from the fire, and large enough to not feel cramped. She threw herself down on pillows before the fire, enough piled up for several people – and also an overstuffed chair, clearly meant for Aziraphale.

Touched, Aziraphale settled down in it, Crowley immediately at her feet, head leaning against her knee. Asha opened the bottle of wine, and offered to find glasses.

“Oh, have we gone _fancy_ now?” Aziraphale teased, and Asha laughed – and took a swig, before passing it to Crowley.

“Certainly not. Crowley, darling, welcome to our schooling years. I don't know quite when we learned anything, we spent so much time drinking and lying around by the fire.”

Crowley looked  _beyond_ thrilled at this. “All of my dreams are coming true. Asha, you have no idea.” She laughed, and swigged, and handed the bottle up to Aziraphale.

“You would have been tutored, right?” Asha asked, lazing before the fire, warming her toes on the hearthstone.

“Yes, until I was sixteen,” Crowley said. “That's when I came here.”

Asha just nodded. “Never wanted to go away to school?”

“Oh, I very much wanted,” Crowley assured her. “My parents were...strict, I guess. Very dedicated to doing things properly, which meant the royal child would be educated at home.” She smiled shyly. “I wouldn't have had quite the same experience as you lot anyway. I didn't start living as a woman, really, until I moved here. I mean, I was starting to, then...” she shrugged.

“I understand,” Asha said gently. “Well, we'll give you some of the flavour of it tonight.” She smiled and reached out, squeezing Aziraphale's foot. “What's Elsie got to say, honey?”

Aziraphale finished caressing the back of Crowley's neck, and pulled out the letter. “Absolute loads – we haven't talked in  _years_ , not since I had just started at Heaven's Court. She came to visit early on for some research, and I always planned to visit her in return, but never quite got to it.”

Asha grinned. “You're doing better than me – though she was a few years ahead of us, so I didn't know her as well as you did.”

“I think I knew everyone coming and going,” Aziraphale mused. “Maybe cos I was younger than all of you.” She giggled when Crowley hugged her legs. “Young miss here thinks I'm some kind of genius Librarian, for starting my training young. _As_ the valedictorian of our class, would you like to set her straight?”

“No,” Asha said, and laughed. “Oh, fine. Look. Academically, you were middle of the pack.”

“By the time I graduated, at least,” Aziraphale said ruefully. “Finally.”

“Hm,” Crowley said, and hugged Aziraphale's legs again. “Asha...”

Asha held up a hand. “Let me finish, Princess. Aziraphale was academically average. That means  _nothing_ as to whether she's a good Maestra Librarian or not – and she is. You did good to get her, but I don't have to tell  _you_ that.”

Crowley grudged her a smile, though it was clear she wasn't particularly enamoured of this honest assessment. “No, you don't. She's amazing. As a Librarian, I mean, setting everything else aside.” She looked up and smiled softly at Aziraphale. “And to be fair, we're a pretty average kingdom. We're out of our league, with you.”

“Oh, hush you,” Aziraphale chided. “We suit each other, me and Terra.” 

“You do,” Asha agreed. “You fit in here so beautifully. It's nice to see, honey. You deserve a little peace and joy.”

“Or a lifetime's worth,” Crowley muttered, and Aziraphale leaned over to give her a little squeeze.

“ _Anyway_. Going back to Elsie's letter.” She grinned, and opened it. “Crowley, you remember who she is? I know I've mentioned her a bit.”

“Uh huh. Lover. Spring of when you were eighteen. Um.” Crowley closed her eyes, accessing her powerful memory. “Uses a wheelchair. Dark hair. Likes embroidery and fucking you under the trees. Did you and she _ever_ have sex indoors?”

“Not once,” Aziraphale said happily. “I could have written my dissertation on figuring out comfortable ways to fuck outside.”

“And only get caught about a dozen times,” Asha said dryly.

“We learned,” Aziraphale protested. “Anyway.” She opened the letter and scanned the words, now growing familiar, and smiled. “It's a funny story – she always meant to write, but it took until now. She has a new assistant. It's easier for her, with help,” she explained to Crowley. “Both for some health things she has to deal with, and Librarian-ing, although she can handle most of it easily herself.” She read a little further. “Her previous assistant passed away suddenly, oh, poor love. And the one who just showed up was one of my students, for that summer class I taught, and they realised they both knew me, that I was in Terra now, and so on.” She smiled softly, reading further. “She's well. Settled at Lanhydrock and very happy about it too. Cut an absolute _swathe_ through some visiting scholars, gosh Crowley you think _I'm_ insatiable, Elsie would wear you out.”

“I've had some training now...” Crowley teased, and Aziraphale tapped her on the nose, the tiniest scold imaginable. 

She passed along a little gossip, but Asha didn't know the people she was talking about. Aziraphale also read aloud a memory Elsie had committed to paper, only blushing a little.

“That's why you like dogwood trees so much!” Crowley exclaimed, while Aziraphale went even pinker. 

“Very good memories,” she agreed, while Asha snickered.

The rest of the letter was mostly only of interest to Aziraphale, a little research in an area they both shared a love of, some kind words, an apology for falling out of contact. She smiled, and read the end aloud though, figuring her sappy friend and lover would appreciate it.

“'I know I'm probably only the latest of a dozen people to say this, but I'm so glad you're free of Heaven's Court. You never should have been sent there in the first place. Darling girl, I hope you're happy in Terra, and you've found some measure of healing. Know that you're in my heart. And that I understand, when it's your body that you can't make right, and others can't accept that. Remember that you're beautiful and beloved, all right? That your body is scarred and doesn't always work right, _and_ that you are beautiful and beloved. The one doesn't cancel out the other. Write to me soon, please? I want to know how my pretty Aziraphale is doing.'”

Crowley silently got up onto her knees, wrapped her arms around Aziraphale's waist, and hugged her, face kind of smushed into her belly.

Aziraphale held her back, gently stroking along her spine, a motion that usually soothed Crowley, like petting a cat. “What a letter she's going to get back,” she murmured, smiling down at her beloved.

Asha looked sad, when Aziraphale glanced over at her, and she held out her hand. “Come here, darling. Get a hug too.”

Asha smiled and shook her head. “When Crowley's done. I'm sorry, Aziraphale. I didn't...Elsie's very clever,” she said quietly. “She sees things I don't.”

Silently, Crowley moved over, making room, but it was awkward.

“Look, if you two don't mind helping me back up, I can come down there,” Aziraphale pointed out, and got matching dirty looks, which was sweet but also terrifying. She laughed and slid down onto pillows shoved into place, and gathered both Crowley and Asha in hugs, embraced in return.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked Asha gently, when they'd sorted themselves out again, Asha back by the fire, and Aziraphale cuddled up to Crowley. And, of course, the wine bottle had made another round or two.

Asha made a face. “No? I guess apologize. I hadn't realized that, um, your injury was still...” she sighed and waved her hand. “Sorry, I don't have words for it.”

“Fair,” Aziraphale said. “It is and it isn't. I'm disabled, Asha. I will be for my entire life. It was...an issue, at Heaven's Court. It is not an issue here. It's annoying and painful and limits what I can do sometimes. You've seen how I move, how heavily I still limp on wet days. But I am able to do what I need to, and no one is angry at me for how my body looks, or disgusted by me.”

Crowley made an ugly, angry sound.

“Not now, beloved,” Aziraphale said, sounding tired. “I love you with all my heart, and I love how fierce you are, but not _now_.”

Crowley went quiet, and Aziraphale hugged her and continued on. “Do you understand? I still have to deal with this. I can't get off the floor by myself right now, not easily at least. But I know that the two of you will help me, and Crowley won't be disgusted or resent me or anything like that. The King and Queen have seen how badly I limp, and know I can't ride on bad days, and that going far from the Library can sometimes be hard, and it doesn't change how they treat me. It's two things to balance – how I feel about myself and my body that I love but which is sometimes painful and doesn't work right, and how others perceive me. They are related, but often...differ.”

Asha nodded. “I do understand. I'm sorry that I knew you so long and didn't before. Thank you.”

Aziraphale smiled at her. “Goodness knows you've put in plenty of time explaining things  _I_ don't understand about your life. And of course. Asha, dear, I love you.”

Asha leaned over and squeezed her foot. “I love you too.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley an extra cuddle, and offered her the wine bottle. “I love you too, demoness. You all right there?”

“No,” Crowley said. “I'm furious at Heaven's Court, and at anyone who ever judged you because someone tried to kill you when you were a girl. But I sort of always am. So yes, I'm all right.” She smiled, and rested her head on Aziraphale's shoulder and took another swig. “I'm sorry. If I made things harder for you.”

“Not harder. Just not the time. You make every part of my life easier and better,” Aziraphale told her gently. “Even to the extent that Yvie does for Elsie. I don't need a full-time assistant, but you _do_ help, you know. And I appreciate it, and I ought to tell you more.”

“Actually, please don't,” Crowley mumbled, passing the bottle over and sliding down to hide her face in Aziraphale's side.

“Oh my God, I'll toast to that,” Asha said desperately. “Aziraphale, are we done with the hard conversations yet?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Aziraphale said. “Right, everyone has learned lessons, what's something _easy_ to talk about?”

Asha snickered. “How about the time you and Elsie got caught doing it in a bush practically in front of God and everybody?”

“It was flowering! And pretty! We didn't know about the thorns until too late!” Aziraphale protested.

“Oh is _that_ why you were screaming like that?” Asha asked sweetly, while Crowley did her best to die of laughter by Aziraphale's side, apparently.

“No, that was because I had a thorn in my arse,” Aziraphale said dryly. “Jealous you didn't get to pull it out?”

“Nope,” Asha said cheerfully. “We have indoors and beds and pillows for a _reason_ , you half-wild beast.”

“We were _very romantic_ ,” Aziraphale sniffed.

“Oh my God, this is the best night ever,” Crowley announced, before drinking deep from the wine bottle. “Tell me more about thorns in your arse.”

“I'll put a thorn in _your_ arse,” Aziraphale muttered.

“Oh is _that_ what you're calling it,” Asha added helpfully, and Crowley died laughing again.

Dinner arrived soon, and Aziraphale was briefly airborne from the combined strength of Crowley, Asha, and the bottle of wine, but she did get back up on her feet, laughing and holding on tight to whoever was closest. They all dined together and got only a bit plastered, teasing and talking of this and that – mostly recent things, funny stories from Aziraphale getting used to Terra's rhythms and rituals, and a very dramatic re-telling of her and Crowley's first long hike together.

It was quite late when they bid Asha goodbye, she and Aziraphale agreeing to meet at the stables on the morrow. Rather late in the morning.

“Spend the night in your rooms?” Aziraphale asked Crowley as they left. “I like being able to stretch out with you.”

Crowley just smiled and took Aziraphale's hand, leading the way to her big bed, and all the love therein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up -- one of Crowley's virulently hateful relatives becomes an issue in this chapter. She's never seen, just talked about, and Crowley is fiercely protected and safe for the entirety of the story, but it is a plot point. It also leads to some discussion of bullying during Asha and Aziraphale's time at school.
> 
> There's also mention of a major character injury near the end of the story, but it's well in the past and something of a sweet memory.

Aziraphale let Aster have her head as they raced across the open winter field, whooping and laughing when they outpaced first Asha, and then even Chae. It was bitterly cold and deliciously refreshing, the sun as high as it got these days. The promise of spring was far away still, but oh, she did love winter.

Chae caught up to her as they reached a fenceline, and she calmed Aster, letting her walk a little, scolding when she reared up a moment but keeping her under control. Asha wasn't far behind anyway, and the three of them trotted along the edge of the field, turning towards home.

Chae and Asha talked horses, but Aziraphale was happy to sit in quiet, enjoying the fresh air and sun, the way her hip didn't hurt and the promise of hot tea and cakes and good things as soon as they were back to the castle. It had been a long, wonderful ride, ranging far from the castle through woods and fields and even drawing close to the mountains, now snowcapped and gleaming in the light.

She and Asha insisted on helping with the horses, and Chae let them, for once, before chasing them off to get warm and fed. Literally – they were running across the courtyard, Chae running after them. Aziraphale felt distinctly like a chicken being ushered into its coop, but she was also helpless with laughter, Asha tugging her along by the hand.

They burst in through the front door, still laughing, and went up to their wing of the castle, hand-in-hand, headed for Crowley's rooms in a silent agreement to let their worrisome girl know that all was well.

“We're back!” Aziraphale sang out, as Crowley looked up from her loom. 

“All in one piece,” Asha added. “I promise. It was a wonderful ride.”

“Did you two come here specifically to let me know you were all right?” Crowley asked.

“Yes,” they chorused, and Crowley burst into tears.

“Princess!” Asha was actually a little in front of Aziraphale, and won the race to kneel by Crowley and cuddle her. Aziraphale stayed standing, letting Crowley bury her face in her stomach.

“There now,” she murmured. “My poor love. Were you really so worried about us?”

Crowley shook her head. “No, I promise. I know you're both good riders. I just...you're so sweet to me.” She laughed, and touched her knuckles to her eyes. “I'm so sorry.”

“Hush,” Asha soothed, patting her leg. “I'd hope we're sweet to you, honey. Is that all, really?”

Crowley half-smiled. “One of my cousins arrived today. Lady Hastur.”

Asha just tilted her head, waiting for more information, while Aziraphale hissed.

“Do you want one of us with you all the time?” she asked immediately.

“I can't ask you for that,” Crowley protested. “You've hardly had any time together, just the two of you.”

“We'll live,” Asha said, frowning. “Aziraphale, this is an Operation Blue?”

“Exactly, just like we used to do,” Aziraphale said. “And Crowley, Chae can stay with you too. I think he's about to stick me in the muck pile anyway, I keep stealing you away from him.”

“Operation Blue?” Crowley asked.

“Thing from student days – we'll explain,” Asha said. “You poor dear. Let me make some tea.” She thought a moment. “Let _Aziraphale_ make some tea, she knows where everything is. You sit and work if that makes you feel better, or we'll go and settle by the fire?”

Crowley blinked. “Uh. Fire? I guess?”

Asha smiled at her. “I'd offer a cuddle but I smell like horse. But here, let's get you feeling safe.” She held out her hand, and Crowley stared at it a moment, before tentatively sliding her hand into Asha's. Her hands were big and knobbly and she didn't like them very much. Asha's palms were dry, and she curved her fingers around Crowley's hand, the dark brown of her skin nice against the pale of Crowley's.

“You're safe,” Asha repeated. “Aziraphale and I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Crowley stood and let Asha walk her over to the fire where Aziraphale bustled about, heating the kettle and filling the teapot and finding clean mugs and all the homey things that she'd done right here in Crowley's apartment a thousand times before. Crowley's throat filled up, overwhelmed at kindness.

“All right, my love.” Aziraphale kissed her brow, everything settled until the kettle boiled. “Right, to get you both up to speed. The Lady Hastur is an evil old creature who calls Crowley by her boy-name and uses the wrong pronouns and has tried to hurt her in a variety of ways. For political reasons, she can't be barred from the castle. It's pretty easy to avoid anyone in this monstrosity, but it's safer for Crowley to have someone nearby. Especially moving about the castle, but she's been known to try to show up and be awful here. She's banned from the Library, but that's about all I can really do.” She caressed the back of Crowley's neck. “Our job is going to be to keep our sweetheart feeling safe and loved. The visits never last long, at least.”

“Oh, darling.” Asha squeezed Crowley's hand. “I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. Is there somewhere we can go? A house in the village or something, where you'll be safest?”

Crowley shook her head. “I mean, there is. But I won't cede her the only home I know.”

Asha smiled. “Nor will I. We'll keep you safe, I  _promise_ . I'm already attached to you two at the hip, so not much will change, I think.”

Crowley laughed softly. “No, that's a point. I'm sorry, though. You didn't sign on for this.”

“And?” Asha smiled. “That's what Operation Blue is, by the by. It's something we developed at school – I know it _sounds_ like a heaven of learning and orgies, but there were bullies and terrible teachers too. If someone needed it, we'd arrange so he or she was never alone, especially walking from place to place. And we'd just...buck each other up, I guess,” she said thoughtfully. “Be friends. Take care of hearts as well as black eyes.”

Crowley looked up suddenly, eyes narrowed. “Did  _you_ have black eyes?” she demanded of Aziraphale.

“No, love. I got in fights, and someone pushed me down the stairs once, but I wasn't hurt,” she said.

“ _They what_?” Crowely and Asha said together.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. “Ooops?”

“Later,” Asha said. “ _Soon_ , Miss Aziraphale, don't think you'll get away with this. But not right now.” 

“And what about you?” Crowley asked, looking at Asha and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, hell no,” Asha said. “I have six brothers and sisters, I know how to duck. I threw a few punches, mind, but mostly I got left alone.” She sighed, and wrapped an arm around Crowley's shoulders. “Not entirely, but I had it easier than a lot of people.”

“So did I,” Aziraphale pointed out. “Specially when I got older, and was bigger than everyone.” 

The kettle was singing by then, so she poured the tea, and brought Crowley and Asha their mugs. She settled on Crowley's other side and kissed her cheek. “I love you so, so much, demoness. We're going to keep you safe and happy, I swear to you.”

Crowly smiled, and leaned her head on Aziraphale's shoulder. “I love you too, angel. It's all right. I'm sorry I cried. Just. You're both so kind...”

“It's literally the absolute least you deserve,” Asha said gently.

Crowley just kept smiling, and drank her tea. “Did you have a good ride?”

“Absolutely wonderful,” Asha said. “Terra's beautiful – I'm coming to visit in summer, just to forewarn you.”

“You are always welcome here,” Crowley said. “Truly.”  
“And you have to come visit me, too,” Asha said. “Gaia's more mountainous, but I think you'll like it. Especially in autumn, all the trees light up in colour – say you'll come and visit then?”

Aziraphale giggled, and squeezed Crowley tight. “Try and keep us away! And yes, we had a wonderful ride. We went south and west – Crowley, love, let's take her north on the highland way? It's a good day's hike, but worth it.”

Crowley perked at that. “Yes! Next dry day?”

“Fine by me,” Asha said, spreading her hands. “I don't really get out enough – no one to go with and I hate hiking alone.”

“Also, you can't be trusted in nature without a handler,” Aziraphale said dryly.

“That was _fifteen years ago!_ ” Asha wailed.

“At least when Elsie and I had sex outside, we stayed on the ground,” Aziraphale said.

“Argh!”

Crowley looked between the two of them. “I. Think I want to know?”

“No, you don't,” Asha moaned.

“Yes, you absolutely do,” Aziraphale said. She grinned. “Look, I smell awful and I'm all gritty. Crowley, love, will you be all right if I go get changed and wipe down?”

“Extremely all right, you horsey girl,” Crowley said, and smooched her cheek. “Aziraphale, I'm okay. I promise. Asha will be here, and you'll just be in the bedroom.”

“Exactly. We can trade off once I'm changed,” Aziraphale said. “And then I'll tell you the story of why Asha isn't allowed near trees alone.”

“Once! Over a decade ago!”

“You spent a _month_ in the infirmary!” Aziraphale yelled over her shoulder cheerfully.

“I'll tell Crowley about your birthday orgy!”

“Already heard it,” a starry-eyed Crowley told her. “But I would never turn down another point of view of that day.”

Asha laughed helplessly. “You're wonderful. You really don't mind hearing these stories?”

“I _live_ for these stories,” Crowley assured her. “I promise. I'm not jealous, or anything. Aziraphale, um. Really likes sex. I'm happy for her that she's had so many lovers, and got to experiment and play and everything.”

Asha smiled warmly. “It  _was_ lovely. We were all very lucky to have each other, and to have so much fun. And I can understand you not being jealous – she only has eyes for you now, you know.”

Crowley blushed crimson. “Aww...”

“Anyone can see it,” Asha said gently. “I've never seen Aziraphale so in love. But right – I'll stop embarrassing you and tell you about how we _planned_ her birthday orgy....”

Crowley giggled, and settled down for her favourite story time.

When Aziraphale came back, Asha was just finishing up explaining how Helen had gotten Aziraphale to leave her exam studying and go for a walk by the river, leading her to a wonderful little hollow hidden by trees and bushes and shaded by a weeping willow. “And anyway, she came into the clearing and absolutely no one's got a stitch on and the first words out of her mouth were 'oooh, cake!'”

“Well, I knew what _you_ all looked like,” Aziraphale said loftily. “Cake was a rare treat in those days!”

“Aziraphale, you have done that exact thing _to me_ ,” Crowley said. “Last month, actually.”

“...Cook makes really nice cake?” Aziraphale laughed and patted her tummy. “I don't see you complaining about the side effects.”

“And I never, ever, ever will,” Crowley said, holding her arms out to her newly sweet-smelling angel. “C'mere love, I need to kiss you.”

Aziraphale settled in her lap, snuggled adorably half by Crowley and half by Asha, who kissed her cheek and took her leave to get cleaned up.

“Should we not tease about that?” Crowley asked softly. “Honest, angel, we can have sex anytime, but I'd always rather you have enough to eat. To say nothing of the side effects,” she added, giving Aziraphale's bum a nice squeeze.

“Hm.” Aziraphale leaned her head on Crowley's shoulder. “I don't mind a little bit of teasing, but not too much? Please? I'm still...unlearning the idea that I'm too fat.”

“All right, beloved.” Crowley kissed her, so gently, so tenderly. “I think your body is perfect exactly as it is. For the record.”

Aziraphale smiled and gave her a little squeeze. “I think the same thing about you, you know.”

Crowley bit her lip. “Why the fuck did she have to visit  _now_ , when Asha's here? You and she should be off having fun, not babysitting me.”

“We're not babysitting you. We're keeping you safe. And you know bloody well we'd probably be here anyway,” Aziraphale said. “Crowley, please believe me. It's far more important to both of us that you feel safe, that you _are_ safe. And that means we stick with you until she's gone.” Aziraphale hugged her tightly. “If she said anything to you, _did_ anything to you, and you felt unsafe or got hurt or...I'd never forgive myself.”

“Shh, love. She's just a bully. We'll stick together and I probably won't even see her,” Crowley murmured, rocking Aziraphale a little. “I love you. Both of you. Thank you.”

Aziraphale smiled, and just snuggled with all her heart, a heavy weight of love and adoration and protection right there in Crowley's arms.

Asha let herself in, and pointedly locked the door behind her, joining them on the sofa, an arm around Crowley's shoulders again, and Aziraphale immediately, and very happily, put her legs up on Asha's lap.

She giggled, and patted Aziraphale's calf. “You didn't grow out of needing to touch everyone at all times, I guess.”

“Nope,” Aziraphale said cheerfully.

“Thank _God_ ,” Crowley echoed. “Now. What's this about you not being permitted in nature alone?”

Asha rolled her eyes. “Ugh.”

“Fine, I'll tell it!” Aziraphale laughed. “Well, you know that Elsie and I exclusively made love out-of-doors.”

“Thorns in your arse, yes,” Crowley said, and got a pinch for her troubles.

“ _We_ at least stayed on the ground,” Aziraphale said.

“Mostly because getting either of them off the ground took more engineering than we could muster,” Asha told Crowley. “You know you would've been up a tree, if you could have been.”

“That is entirely beside the point,” Aziraphale said. “Well, we were really only part of a craze – it was a beautiful spring after a truly awful, long winter, so everyone was doing it outside. Honestly, you couldn't go for a _walk_ without stumbling over a tryst.”

“Which was why climbing a tree was genius!” Asha said triumphantly. “It was just me, so no need to worry about finding a wide enough branch or whatever. And straddling a nice big tree limb and rocking – well, I hardly had to put any effort forth myself, I don't mind telling you.”

Aziraphale rolled her eyes. “Possibly a slightly  _less_ dramatic orgasm might have been good, though.”

“Well...”

Crowley was laughing so hard tears were running from her eyes. “Asha, what  _happened_ ?”

“I may have had a teeny-tiny accident.”

“You came so hard you fell out of the tree!” Aziraphale all but shrieked.

“That wasn't my fault!” Asha yelped. “I didn't _mean_ to. Besides, I was fine, a little broken leg is nothing.”

Aziraphale stared at her. “You knocked yourself out and shattered your leg! You were in bed for a month, and spent another two on crutches! It was  _autumn_ before you could get around easily again, and you scared us all stupid!”

Asha waved this all away. “I healed fine.”

“Argh!” Aziraphale threw up her hands.

Crowley wiped her eyes, still giggling at the two of them. “Oh, Asha. That's awful, you poor thing.”

“Aw, I did fine. I really did heal up perfectly, and I had a lot of help that summer.” Asha smiled, and tugged on Aziraphale's braid. “Including from this one.”

Aziraphale made a grumbly noise.

“Not advice on how to get around on crutches, I hope,” Crowley said, remembering Aziraphale's attempts when she sprained her ankle.

“Oh, Lord no. But lots of cuddles and good stories and nice things to pass the time,” Asha said, and Aziraphale visibly grumped at her. “I truly hope you never need it, Crowley. But your girl makes a good nurse.”

“I'm not surprised in the least,” Crowley said softly, and kissed Aziraphale's hair. 

Asha grinned at them. “So that  _one single incident_ is why I'm not allowed out in nature unsupervised. Allegedly.”

“Nothing alleged about it.” Aziraphale declared. “You're not allowed out on your own, lass. I'm _not_ keeping vigil by your bedside waiting for you to come to ever again.”

“Oh, Aziraphale...” 

Crowley wasn't sure, but they were somehow all hugging and holding each other, and she truly, deeply, couldn't be happier about it. Asha was a gift. Would  _all_ of Aziraphale's friends fit in this sweetly? She hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

They passed a wonderful evening together, chatting and laughing, dinner sent up to Crowley's rooms and a bottle of good wine opened and shared 'round. They talked of easy, gentle things, and Aziraphale did Crowley's hair in pretty braids and Asha flirted outrageously with her, and together they wove a little circle of warmth.

Aziraphale asked to sleep in the Library, so they walked Asha to her rooms, and continued on, Aziraphale letting them into the vast, chilly space. She made a beeline to put coals in the bedwarmer and get the many quilts nice and toasty. Once Crowley was settled, she changed quickly herself, and they were soon snuggled together, giggling and kissing, Aziraphale's arms tight around Crowley's waist, her belly to Crowley's back as they gazed out at the wintry night sky.

“I love you,” Aziraphale murmured. “Sleep long and hard, my demon girl, you're in the safest place in the world.”

Crowley sighed softly, eyes already drifting shut. “So're you, angel.”

A long silence, and a kiss pressed to the back of her neck, and Crowley wondered a little. But before she could wonder too much, she was fast asleep.

The weather had the great temerity to not only be wet but  _snow_ the next day, a real proper snowstorm such that Aziraphale woke in pale grey light and groaned. No hikes today, then. And lots of big fires built to keep Crowley and Asha from freezing half to death – the Library would be far too cold, best camp out someplace else.

Crowley woke with a matching groan, and immediately turned over and buried her face in Aziraphale's bosom. “Nooooo,” she wailed. “ _Cold_ .”

“At least it's pretty?” Aziraphale offered.

“Eurgh.” Further pressing of her face in Aziraphale's bosom, plus one of her hands coming up to cup a breast, squeezing lightly. 

“Poor darling,” Aziraphale teased.

“Yes, I am,” came Crowley's muffled voice.

“I know what will make you feel better,” Aziraphale cooed.

“Summer,” the muffled voice offered. “Summer will make me feel better.”

“Well, yes,” Azirphale said. “But I can't do much about that. I was going to offer to suck you off.”

Crowley tilted her head back so she could actually meet Aziraphale's eyes. “That could work too,” she admitted.

“Right then,” Aziraphale said, regaining a little cheer and diving under the covers, already rucking up Crowley's nightgown. She did so enjoy doing this.

And so it was a very cheerful Crowley who got dressed that morning, and helped Aziraphale dress as well just for the pleasure of touching her warm body and delicious curves. They breakfasted by the fire, admiring the pretty snowfall – it really was turning into a proper storm – and planned for their day in.

Asha joined them after breakfast, knocking on the still-locked door. Crowley went to let her in, and was rapidly utterly charmed at the pile of knitwear with Asha's face peering out that greeted her.

“I'm so sorry you came to live in an actual icebox in the middle of winter,” she admitted, and Asha laughed and hugged her, once the door was closed and locked again.

“I'll live. I won't visit next January probably, but I'll live,” she teased, and reached for Crowley's hands. “How are you?”

“I'm fine. I'm _good_ ,” Crowley promised. “We had a quiet night. She's still here, but I haven't seen her.”

“Good,” Asha said firmly, and they walked over to the fire hand-in-hand.

“Oh no, my little icicles,” Aziraphale said giving them one look. “We're not staying here today. Who wants to host?”

“I will,” Crowley volunteered. 

“Perfect,” Asha said. “I can fetch my weaving and we'll work. Aziraphale, will you please read to us?”

Aziraphale agreed readily of course, and soon all three of them were gathered in quiet, happy harmony in Crowley's sitting room, while the snow kept falling outside, making little ticking sounds as it hit the windows.

She had not foreseen what might happen when  _two_ people who enjoyed doting on her were in one place. With the snow and all she was limping badly, and all right, her hip did ache a bit. But the way they bundled her into the softest chair and swathed her lap in blankets and made cocoa and built up the fire and Crowley brought her a thicker shawl and Asha fussed about if it covered her arms enough – well,  _really_ .

Aziraphale loved every second of it. She ought to be ashamed of herself, she was a spoiled little brat, but every time either of them touched her cheek or stroked her hair or fussed if her feet were warm enough in her thin slippers, she felt – loved. Wanted. No one had fussed over her at Heaven's Court; quite the opposite. And she'd had friends, wonderful friends and lovers and girlfriends before that, but with so many of them, this level of attention was reserved for those who genuinely needed it, or for special occasions. An ordinary winter day shouldn't have involved Crowley feeding the fire, looking at her, frowning, and feeding even  _more_ wood into the fire, but here she was. She was a beloved pet, and all the things inside her that were healing slowly, had been healing slowly for years now – they felt a tiny bit better. 

(Aziraphale admitted to none of this. The reaction from Crowley alone wouldn't be worth imagining, and she would only egg Asha on. Safer by far to giggle and fuss back and insist that she was just  _fine_ will you two stop hovering and let me read to you?)

They did finally settle down, Crowley at the big loom Aziraphale had helped her set up in the corner by the window, and Asha working on the floor, the backstrap loom tied to a handy chair leg. Aziraphale opened her book and began to read aloud to them, a brilliant history of Caelis, her own sweet birthplace. She made the story come alive, even slipped into the accent that had been trained out of her – at least, until her voice began to fail, not long after lunch.

“Bloody hell,” she swore, after a cup of honeyed tea failed to keep the strain out of her voice.

“I'm not surprised in the least,” Asha said. “You and I have been gobbing nonstop, and you read without a break for ages.” She took the book from Aziraphale's lap and stroked her hair. “Rest, you silly girl.”

“What she said,” Crowley said firmly. “Lie down on the sofa, darling, and we'll amuse ourselves for ten minutes of our lives.”

Aziraphale smiled and cleared her throat. “I'm sorry, just the same,” she said in a voice even raspier than before.

“Well, don't be,” Crowley said, helping her up and over to the deep sofa, settling her down under a cozy blanket. “There we go.”

Aziraphale smiled over at her. Crowley was kneeling by the sofa while Asha bustled around quietly, and she felt another blanket settle over her. Everything was so nice and warm, and the fire was crackling, and she'd just rest her eyes, just for a  _moment_ .

Crowley shared a victorious grin with Asha as soon as Aziraphale dropped into deep sleep. She held a finger to her lips, and led the other woman out of the room. Her study was dark and dull, but her bedroom had a nice fireplace, and was brightly lit, giving a good view of the continuing snowstorm.

Crowley built up the fire and looked outside, giving a low whistle. “You didn't need to leave tomorrow or anything, did you?”

Asha laughed, throwing herself down on an easy chair. “Goodness no – I'm here for a few more days at the very least. I mean, even if the roads were passable.” She smiled, watching Crowley. “Can I do anything, by the way?”

Crowley shook her head, and crawled onto her bed, stretching out on her belly. “It'll warm up in here in a moment, I promise.” She rested her chin on her arms and smiled at Asha. “Thank you for coming to visit. I don't know if I've said that yet. You make Aziraphale really happy.”

“And you?” Asha teased.

“And me,” Crowley said, pretending to be grumpy about it, and utterly failing to convince anyone. “Right. Who pushed my girl down the stairs?”

Asha made a growling sound. “I don't know! I swear, Crowley, I didn't know that had happened. I have a few guesses, but we should just ask her, at least to start.”

“She had bullies, right?”

“A very young student with a limp and trauma and who's just a _little_ too smart for her own good? Whatever gave you that idea?” Asha asked dryly. “Yes, a few. None after a few years – a couple failed out, more just grew up and got bored. _Aziraphale_ grew up and got bored of _them_. I promise, Crowley, we all kept each other as safe as we could.”

“I believe you,” Crowley said. “I know I joke about the orgies, but it's clear there was friendship there too.”

“I promise,” Asha said. And then, softer. “And what about you, lass?”

“I came here when I was sixteen,” Crowley said. “My parents threw me out. I don't like to talk about what happened before that. Um. It's been okay. Really.” She smiled wryly. “Despite the fact that just now I don't want to walk through the castle alone, it's good. I...have friends. Auntie and Uncle are so good to me. Even before I met Aziraphale, I was happy.”

“Good,” Asha said firmly. “You deserve it, Crowley.” 

“What about you?” Crowley asked. “Have you got someone, sweetheart?”

Asha's smile grew at the endearment. “Not at the moment. I was with a lovely woman for a long time, until last year. Nothing bad happened,” she rushed to assure. “We just...grew apart, as happens sometimes. I wish her all the best in the world, and she me, but we're better apart.” She half-smiled. “It hurt for a long time. A fling helped a little. But mostly I'm truly happy being on my own for a bit. I miss having someone, sometimes. It gets hard to carry things alone. But mostly I'm very happy, I promise.”

“Good,” Crowley said. “I'm sorry your lover wasn't forever. I'm sorry you were hurting and we – _I_ – couldn't help you. Even if I barely knew you existed even a year ago,” she teased gently. “I'm happy for you, Asha. Truly.”

“Oh, you _are_ a softy,” Asha observed, and leaned over to take Crowley's hand and squeeze it. “Thank you. For all of that. Um. Can I ask you some stuff?”

Crowley laughed. “I have a guess what it's about. Yes, of course, anything you want to know.”

Asha grinned. “Sorry, I'm being predictable. But – you were really born a boy? I mean, into a boy's body?”

“Really!” Crowley said, laughing again. “You can't tell?”

“I mean, now that I know...I suppose?” Asha tilted her head to one side. “You're you. You're a woman. That's how I see you. I can't know you any other way.”

“That's how I see me, too,” Crowley said. “I like my body, Asha. I mean, I wouldn't be _sad_ if I woke up one day with slightly bigger breasts, and a smaller waist, but I really like it, for the most part.”

“You should,” Asha said gently. “You're beautiful. And wonderful. Crowley, I am _so glad_ Aziraphale has you. You're everything she deserves and more.”

Crowley actively hid her face in her quilt. “I'm barely good enough for her,” she mumbled.

“You hush. You're good for each other. Beyond good,” Asha said. “I won't embarrass you any more. But please believe me when I tell you that I didn't know Aziraphale could be so happy. She's...healthy. Like I've never seen her before, in a lot of different ways.”

“I would do anything for her,” Crowley said, not sure how to put her heart into words. “Give her anything, go anywhere or do anything, for her to be happy and well.”

“I know. But all you have to do is love her. Promise.” Asha's smile grew. “I really will stop being awful and emotional at you now.” She leaned back and put her feet up on the bed, sprawling happily just as Crowley was. “Storytime. Has Aziraphale told you about how we met?”

“No!” Crowley looked up at that, bright-eyed and eager. “That little minx, she never has! Just that you were her first lover.”

Asha's smile softened. “So I was. What a precious thing she was, too. Well, she'd moved in early – students who needed a little help, or were away from home for the first time, often were encouraged to do that, to give them time and space. First years all share a huge dorm room with bunk beds. Of course she was on the bottom, and I was on the top bunk about as far away as you could get...”

Crowley listened, utterly delighted, while Asha explained how they'd met when Aziraphale had been hauled up to a top bunk for a group cuddle and giggle, and had nearly fallen on Asha when she tried to come down, missing a ladder rung and literally landing in her arms.

A casual friendship turned into a deeper one, turned into, when Aziraphale was older, lovers for a time.

“We never _stopped_ exactly,” Asha mused. “I mean not for good, not until we both graduated and parted ways. We'd go with other people for a time, but no one was terribly monogamous. Elsie, a bit – I think Aziraphale only slept with her when they were dating – but she might have been the only one.”

“Uh huh.” Aziraphale had appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a blanket and yawning. “I'm monogamous, really. If you can believe it.” Another jaw-cracking yawn.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Crowley rolled on her side and held one arm out. “Come here, I'll hold you while you drift off again.”

Aziraphale shook her head, even as she shuffled across the floor and crawled onto the bed, snuggling deep in Crowley's arms. “Ugh. Nap. Trying to wake up.  _Ugh_ .”

Asha made a little  _tch_ sound. “Look, we could all use some coffee. Crowley, everything's in the front room, right?”

“Yeah – you'll see where it all is.” Crowley smiled at her. “Thank you. D'you mind bringing it in here?”

“Of course not. I like your bedroom.” Asha grunted and stretched, popping her back. “Oooh, that was nice. We can have more gossip time, just like schooldays.” She gave a little wriggle, settling her gown and various layers, and went to go prepare coffee and dig up something to nibble on.

Aziraphale had rolled over to bury her face in Crowley's chest. “Ew, nap,” she said, her voice still strained.

“Mean, nasty nap,” Crowley agreed, snuggling her fiercely. “It's okay, love. Coffee will help. Shh, don't talk for a bit. We should have realised how long you'd been reading,” she fretted. “I'm sorry, angel. I mean it.”

Aziraphale gave her an eloquent glare, and buried her face in Crowley's neck, trying to fight through the weird feeling she got from napping midday sometimes. Exhausted, but not able to sleep, feeling only half awake. The woman holding her tenderly and rubbing her back only helped some.

Coffee helped more, especially once she and Crowley were sitting up against pillows. Asha had doctored it with plenty of cream and sugar, and it was hot and strong and helped a lot. Helping more was her friend moving the chair to sit alongside the bed and propping her legs up on the quilt, lounging back and drinking her own mug.

“So, angel,” Asha said, and winked. “Who the fuck pushed you down the stairs, and when, and why am I just learning this now?”

Azirpahale groaned. “Shit, I thought I'd put you two off the scent.” Her voice was still rough, but talking wasn't too hard, not like it had been.

“Do you know us _at all_?” Crowley asked, genuinely shocked.

“Well, I can't just go down on Asha to distract her,” Aziraphale admitted. “Bum. Right, fine, in order. Petra, my first year, and because she wasn't very good at it to be honest. I was not surprised when she left,” she noted. “I'm not sure she was very good at _anything_ , poor girl.”

“Poor girl my _arse_ ,” Crowley yelped.

Asha shrugged. “Eh. You're right, she wasn't even good at bullying. You weren't hurt?”

Aziraphale shook her head. “She kind of...tried to take my legs out? One of the staircases between our dorm and the ground floor. I fell on my bum and kind of slid down. It didn't tickle, specially on my bad hip, but it hardly left bruises. I think I just stared at her, confused.”

“Well, thank goodness for incompetency,” Asha sighed. “I'm sorry, Aziraphale. Just the same.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said kindly. “Me too.” She put her arm around Crowley's shoulders. “You all right, demoness?”

“I'm fine.” Crowley knocked their heads gently together. “I still think you should have been everyone's beloved pet.”

“She'd have bitten us if we'd tried,” Asha said.

“Probably,” Aziraphale agreed, and kissed Crowley cheek, loudly. “I love you _so much_ , but you're a silly girl.”

“I'm all right with that,” Crowley said loftily.

They finished off the pot of coffee between the three of them, Aziraphale's voice remaining something of a wreck, but with her generally happier and more awake.

She wasn't the only one. Restless, Crowley got up and went to the window, looking out at the snow, now falling only lightly.

“Oh, let's go out and play,” Asha finally said. “We all want to, really.”

Crowley turned and laughed. “You're not wrong. It's beautiful out.”

Aziraphale rose from the bed and joined her at the window, looking out, her arm slipping around Crowley's waist. “Let's. If we bundle up...”

Crowley hugged her. “Go get your cloak. Asha, are you all right for warm clothes? We have enough to lend you if you need it.”

“Trust me, I'm set. Meet you both back here?” Asha asked, and so it was agreed, Aziraphale leaving with her to retrieve her warmest cape.

They reconvened quickly, with Asha somehow under even more layers, Aziraphale wearing her thickest wool cape and with rabbit-fur mittens, and Crowley in a fitted coat that she wore like a second skin, as she did all her clothes. There was the requisite admiring of one another, including Asha sighing a bit over the mittens and Aziraphale promising her a pair for next season, and they set off through the icy corridors.

Quietly but firmly, Asha and Aziraphale created something of an honour guard, keeping Crowley between them at all times, one or the other of them usually touching her arm, or waist, or otherwise making it clear to all and sundry that she was theirs, and under their firm protection. Admittedly, 'all and sundry' consisted of two servants, three cats and a two hounds, all other creatures in the castle staying firmly in their (relatively) warm rooms.

They burst out into the clear air and laughed just from the tickle of snowflakes on their faces. 

“Come on, I know a good place,” Crowley said, after the requisite tilting her face up and catching snowflakes on her tongue and maybe a tiny kiss with Aziraphale as the snow gently fell around them. Any harsh winds were stilled for the moment, and the world was quiet even of the usual barnyard racket.

She cut a path through the deep snow, with Asha and Aziraphale following hand-in-hand, giggling and stumbling close behind. Crowley led them through the ornamental garden, quiescent in winter of course, and kept going, through a small door in the farthest corner.

Aziraphale laughed when she realised where the shortcut would take them, and hugged Asha. “Oh! You're going to love this,” she promised. “Crowley, you're a genius.”

“Yes,” Crowley said with dignity. “I am.”

They stepped out into a vast, grassy meadow, decorated now with the soft, strange shapes the wind had whipped the snow into. This was grazing space for a few sheep in summer, but mostly was for people to walk or sunbathe or otherwise enjoy. To one side, there was a sunken pit, roughly rectangular, that was many hundreds, perhaps thousands of years old – Aziraphale had seen it on every map of the kingdom she had access to, even before it had become properly Terra. However deep it had originally been, and for what use, it was now only about three feet below the rolling fields, and lined with field stones to make a little walled interior. The pit was particularly popular with courting couples; Crowley and Aziraphale had spent more than one summer evening sat along the edge, backs to sun-warmed stone and arms about each other, having a soft little cuddle while the stars came out.

They also very carefully avoided the weeping willow that stood over part of one end, and was said to grant fertility.

All that was months away yet, and while the snow still came down they had the whole pit to themselves, giggling and half-running half-slipping over a little hill to get down to it. Crowley whooped and leapt, landing face-down in the deep snow, her arms and legs starfished out. Asha gave a matching yowl and went for a leap herself – neatly taking a just-standing Crowley down with a hooked arm around her waist.

The two of them giggled and yelled and rolled around in the snow, flinging handfuls at each other until Aziraphale caught up, still stood up on the ledge, and began throwing well-aimed and very well-packed snowballs at them. She caught Asha on the shoulder and Crowley full in her chest before they even tried to fight back, but her greater height proved an advantage – at least until Crowley advanced under a barrage of snowballs to hug her around her waist, whirl, and deposit her in in the churned-up snow, mostly by the expedient of overbalancing, slipping, and sending them both down in a cloud of giggles.

“Are you all right?” Crowley wheezed, having landed on top, and she cleared snow from Aziraphale's face, her knitted cap now absolutely caked in snow.

“Of course. Urgh, get off, you're heavier than you look,” Aziraphale grumbled cheerfully, giving Crowley a little shove. Asha helped haul her up, only to meet her with a point-blank snowball to the face.

“Oi!” And down she went crashing again, this time flopped atop Asha and dumping a handful of snow on her face.

The three of them giggled and cut through the pristine snow, still wrestling and throwing snowballs, and generally getting entirely covered in snow. Aziraphale taught them how to make snow-angels and Asha taught them how to tackle someone around the legs and bring them down safely, using a laughing Aziraphale as her demonstratee. 

Aziraphale reckoned that you wouldn't know them to be three grown women, all facing down middle-age, the way they played and whooped and got absolutely soaked. their faces glowed from the exertion, the little games they played all while the snow came down around them.

Evening came on early of course, the clouds low and dark, and the snowfall began to pick up again when they decided it was past time to go inside. Aziraphale had a scratch on one cheek where she'd fallen on a little ice, Crowley had twisted her ankle on some packed-down snow, and Asha had landed particularly hard on on her bum while sliding off of the wall. 

The three of them made their way back, Aziraphale between the other two women this time; she was limping badly and having Crowley's arm to lean on helped her move a bit quicker, which meant they'd all be inside that much sooner. She thought about insisting they both go on ahead of her, considered how that would be received, and decided it wasn't worth the drama. Besides, she was cold too, and Crowley had often given her an arm to lean on on very bad days. Which this wasn't, exactly; but little matter.

They made it into the castle, which was hardly warmer but at least out of the wind, and tried to brush the worst of the snow off of one another before hurrying through the chilly halls, Asha to her room, and Aziraphale and Crowley to Crowley's warm suite. They were both shivering hard as soon as they were inside, and caught Min leaving an absolutely enormous pot of steaming hot chocolate. She had thoughtfully put Crowley's store of rum next to it, all before a roaring fire.

“Oh _bless you_ my dear,” Aziraphale said fervently, and Min laughed.

“We could hear you three in the kitchen,” she teased, and Aziraphale blushed, and Crowley laughed harder.

“Thank you so much,” she said. “You've seen to Asha as well?”

“Of course,” Min said promptly. “Is there anything else I can bring any of you?” 

“Goodness, no,” Aziraphale said. “We'll keep until supper. Go back to the kitchen and keep warm, dear, this snow isn't letting up any.”

Min bobbed the quickest of curtsies, and didn't waste time on hurrying back to the welcome heat of the great kitchen.

Aziraphale started to fight out of her wet things, boots and stockings first to let her feet dry and warm in the thick carpet. Her gown, once unlaced, was easy to wriggle out of, and she helped Crowley whose numb hands were struggling a little with her buttons.

“Oh, love,” she chided gently. “You've got too cold. Just hold still and I'll have you down to something dry in two ticks.” She herself was down to a flannel petticoat over a long shift of fine wool, kept dry by layers of cloak and wool gown. And, as promised, soon had a shivering Crowley down to her drawers, corset and camisole, the only bits still dry.

She plunked her girl right next to the fire and hurried to the bedroom to retrieve warm dressing-gowns for both of them, and thick knitted socks and slippers and an extra shawl for her skinny girl who felt the cold.

She came back to a cheerful, if shivering Crowley, though, who smiled up at her. “I know another way you can warm me up,” she suggested.

“Well, all right,” Aziraphale said, giving into a grin. “But not on the floor. I know this makes me sound about a hundred years old, but I don't think my hip can take it.”

Crowley laughed and jumped up, taking Aziraphale's armful of clothes and setting it on a chair by the fire. “Honestly, I'm not sure my hips could either. But here.” She took Aziraphale's hand and led her over to the sofa, drawing her down so that they lay there, Aziraphale atop her, their bodies already gently moving together as they kissed.

“I love you so,” Aziraphale breathed, fumbling at the split busk on Crowley's corset, finally getting it undone and the camisole under it up and off. “Oh, you beauty.” She knew she had a reputation for going from zero to sex kitten in moments, but it wasn't her fault! Women were so _pretty_! And Crowley most of all!

Crowley just moaned a little and tugged ineffectually at Aziraphale's clothes. “Layers...”

“I know, they're awful,” Aziraphale groaned. She rolled over and to standing, and quickly shed her clothes, then touched Crowley's hip. “Drawers off okay?”

Crowley nodded, wriggling out of them and quickly pulling Aziraphale down atop her, both of them deliciously naked now.

Cold skin turned warm with friction and the simple heat from the fireplace. Crowley fetched the cocoa before it got cold, and they kissed and giggled and teased, warming inside and out, often with one hand busy while the other held a mug. They were soft and playful, kissing and caressing more than anything else, admiring one another and giving soft little orgasms, just a flood of sweetness brought on with hand or mouth.

Any cold from outdoors was driven away, and the world outside their room seemed foreign and dreamlike with each other there to be loved, for Crowley to lick the taste of sweat from Aziraphale's collarbones, and Aziraphale to caress Crowley's long, smooth legs, admiring lean muscle that made her so much stronger than she looked. They slowed, still warm, and cuddled together under a blanket, simply holding one another and being together.

There was a soft knock at the door to remind them of reality, and Crowley smiled. “Oops,” she said, and stood, putting on her dressing-gown when Aziraphale shot up, touching her shoulder.

“No,” she whispered. “Let me answer it.”

The cold of real life; the Lady Hastur still in residence, and Crowley felt deflated. Not entirely, but, well. She had been perfectly safe for a little while, there, kept in Aziraphale's arms and wrapped within her legs.

Aziraphale quickly threw on her dressing gown and hurried to the door, only to find Asha there of course, glowing from a bath.

“Did I...oh my _God_ , of course!” she moaned. “Shall I come back in a bit?”

“Why do I think this isn't the first time this has happened to you?” Crowley called over the sofa. “Get in here, lass, we're all done.”

Aziraphale giggled and let her in, and hugged her. “Long as you promise you won't swoon if you catch a glimpse of Crowley's ankle.”

“I make no such promise,” Asha said with dignity. “Although she's right. Honestly, at least you're not in the middle of it, which I have _also_ walked in on, because _someone_ can't remember to lock her door.

Crowley giggled, sitting up properly on the big sofa, feeling safe and cuddled and loved again when Asha flung herself down into an easy chair, lounging sideways and pointedly checking out her ankles.

“Like what you see?” she teased.

“From the moment I laid eyes on you,” Asha drawled, and winked at her. “Oi, cutie-girl. Come and join us.”

Aziraphale giggled softly and did, curling up next to Crowley on the sofa, head on her shoulder. “Didn't want to interrupt anything.”

“You think I can't flirt with both of you?” Asha asked. “And here I thought you knew me...”

Aziraphale giggled harder. “Oh, come on, I'm hard work on that front.”

Asha was actually struck dumb, and so was Crowley, for a moment. Aziraphale's attacks of uncertainty had grown rarer, but never gone away. “Why on earth would you say that?” Crowley asked, slipping a gentle arm around Azirpahale's shoulders. “You're so nice to flirt with.”

Aziraphale just went pink. “I know, but...”

“But?”

“You're so beautiful,” Aziraphale said. “Look at you, how elegant you are. I am. Not.”

Asha finally rose and settled on Aziraphale's other side, wrapping her arms around her. “Oh, it's like that,” she said, very gently. “Maybe you're my beautiful friend who I love and want to tease and flirt with because we both have fun with it, you ever think of that?” she asked. “Pretty and elegant doesn't have anything to do with it, although for the record, you're both.”

Crowley smiled, the both of them holding Aziraphale now. Good, she'd be wrapped up in affection. “Asha, what was she like when you met?”

“Like most sixteen-year-olds,” Asha said with an affectionate squeeze. “Gangly as a colt. Cute as one, too. Tripped over her feet every time a girl looked at her.”

Aziraphale giggled, and covered her face with one hand. “I wish I could say you were making it up...”

Asha laughed, and moved her hand, and pulled her into an absolutely enormous hug. “You know I'm not, and Crowley wouldn't believe you if you tried to deny it,” she teased. “Oh, honey. You're so loved, you know that?”

“I know,” Aziraphale said, with a conviction that made something in Crowley's chest squeeze. “I know _that_. I'm sorry, I just...sometimes...”

“It can be a lot,” Asha agreed, and stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek. “It's okay, you know. If you doubt sometimes.” 

Aziraphale shook her head. “I shouldn't, though. You know how annoying I can be...”

“That is _not_ why things ended between us, and you know it,” Asha said firmly. “Stop rewriting history to support your fears.”

Crowley tensed – Asha was right to scold about that, but this was getting sharper than she liked her girl talked to. Aziraphale just smiled, and relaxed more in her arms, though.

“I'm so sorry. You're right.” She smiled and touched Asha's arm. “You've learned to stand up to me.”

“I got old and cranky,” Asha teased. “We all did. Going back to my original point – you don't heal from what you went through overnight.”

Aziraphale sighed and touched her hip. “Or ever?”

“Hi, yes, hello, your wife here,” Crowley said. “I have no idea how you heal from someone nearly murdering you as a child. I don't think you do.” She swallowed hard. “It's not the same. But I have things I'll never recover from too, not wholly. So I understand. What I signed on for. With the wife thing.”

Aziraphale nodded, leaning back into Crowley's arms, now held fully by two people who loved her. “I understand too. I'm sorry.” She turned her head to kiss Crowley's cheek. “Hello,  _your_ wife here. I adore you.”

Crowley just smiled and gave her a little squeeze. “And look at you – middle of a cuddle pile.”

“So not much has changed in all those years,” Asha said dryly. “You always could squeeze your way to the middle.”

“Yup,” Aziraphale said happily, and hugged Asha again. “I'm sorry. We had such a lovely day.” A kiss to her cheek, and to Crowley's. “Also I am freezing my tits off. I'm going to go get properly dressed, darlings, and come back out and flirt outrageously with both of you, so there.

Asha just laughed, but Crowley looked, properly, a little frightened as Aziraphale swept away to the bedroom.

Asha and Crowley looked at each other.

“Do you, um. Want to talk?” Asha offered.

“Oh good God, no,” Crowley said. “Yuk.”

“Oh thank _heavens_ ,” Asha said, and they both sighed in relief, and laughed at themselves.

“Let me fix us a drink, we'll need it soon,” Crowley said, rising. She _was_ very beautiful and elegant in her dressing gown, she thought. And for all that nothing would come of it, it was nice to watch Asha watching her, tracking how her body cut through space, womanly and lovely.

Three brandies later, they had sorted themselves out again with Crowley on the sofa, on the edge nearest the fire, and Asha building the fire up to a cozy roar and retaking the comfortable, overstuffed chair.

“How are _you_ not freezing, demoness?” Aziraphale demanded. She swept into the room as best she could with a heavy limp, helped by the heavy, warm gown she wore, the white one with the embroidered pomegranates and the hidden rose over her mons. “Honestly, I should hold you down and dress you myself. Get those feet into my lap,” she ordered, and a Crowley who had tried to prepare for this moment and utterly failed twisted around and meekly put her feet in Aziraphale's lap to be rubbed warm.

Asha just settled back and enjoyed watching the full force of Aziraphale affection, knowing very well it would be her turn soon, and already bracing for it.

The next few days sped by in a blur, first of joy when the Lady Hastur left as soon as the snow stopped falling, and Crowley celebrated by running through the castle and annoying every single person she met. Chae finally carried her off – literally, tucking her under one arm – to work off some energy foraging, and Aziraphale and Asha flung themselves into the last of their research, delving deep and copying out the necessary documents. Of course, all three reunited for meals. There were more adventures both small and big, including all of them going on a long ramble out to the foothills in the north.

Crowley and Aziraphale made love lavishly and tenderly, when they had a moment. And in snatched moments too, quick with hand and mouth and a thigh between the legs on the floor between shelves in a particularly neglected corner of the library, Aziraphale kissing the wails out of Crowley's mouth as they both learned that Crowley liked to have her wrists pinned above her head, and that Aziraphale rather liked to do the pinning.

Soon, though, it was time for Asha to return home, her bags full of new documents and gifts, her travelling-dress clean and pressed. It was nearly a warm day, the air soft and the sky overcast but not promising snow; simply a duvet over the world. Perfect weather to begin her journey home.

No longer shy behind Aziraphale, Crowley had even come into the stables, although stayed well away from the horses. No longer hanging back, not sure what this grand woman would think of her, she was tucking a little packet of cake into a saddlebag with one hand while she hugged Asha with her other arm.

“If the weather turns, you come right back,” she ordered. “The road's very clear for a good day's ride, but then it goes to hell.”

“Yes, thank you, I've never done this before,” Asha said, and Crowley flushed red.

“Sorry. I just. You stay safe, all right?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Asha threw her arms around Crowley. “I promise. I _promise_ , I'll get home just fine.”

“No getting yourself off in trees...”

“Once! One time!” They were both laughing and rocking each other with the force of their hug.

“We'll visit soon,” Crowley promised, and kissed her cheek, and stood aside so Aziraphale could flow into Asha's arms.

They just held one another for a moment, and Asha stroked Aziraphale's hair and kissed it, and hugged her tighter.

“I love you,” Aziraphale murmured.

“I love you too,” Asha murmured back. “Be good, lady. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Promise. We only have sex on sturdy surfaces.”

Asha laughed and they kissed, a soft and sweet goodbye until next time. Aziraphale helped her up onto her horse, and led them and the pack-donkey out into the courtyard, and sent all three on their way.

Crowley put her arm around her lady-love, tender, expecting to find her sad, maybe crying a little. But Aziraphale was steady and smiling, watching until Asha was well out of sight. She turned, and hugged Crowley, and kissed her. “Well then, Princess,” she said, as they walked back into the castle. “Let's go find a sturdy surface.”

Crowley just grinned, and let herself be towed along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
